


Clerical Error

by SakeBottle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Bondage, Dom/sub, Embedded Images, F/F, Omorashi, Wetting, if these two aren't the cutest lesbians you've ever seen i'll give you a full refund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakeBottle/pseuds/SakeBottle
Summary: The Sun Priest Elaria and her girlfriend Asrielle enjoy some special games - gold and wet, just the way they like it.





	1. Clerical Error

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring artwork by Dimwitrolo.  
> If you recognize this series from elsewhere, know that no further stories will be posted there. Find me on Discord if you're from that place and want more information.

                There it was, right in front of me. That familiar wooden seat with a hole in it that I really should have been sitting on. It never looked so inviting. And yet, I was still just standing there, looking at it. Taunting myself with it. At that point I don’t remember how long it had been – I’d lost track after the fifth hour when I sat down for lunch – but after all that time I’d built up quite the reservoir that wanted out. But _I_ wanted it to stay in. I wanted to feel that pressure as long as I could, only giving up when I finally didn’t have any more choice in the matter. So there I was, standing in front of the toilet, my little black shorts digging into the bulge in my lower belly. Even on a good day, these shorts were a bit of a tight fit, and now they were pressing in the worst place and causing me the most wonderful pain.

                I got myself lost in that feeling, both hands absentmindedly rubbing at the rock-hard balloon of mine that was clearly on display for anyone that cared to see it. My lucky white jacket wasn’t doing much to cover it up, both because I always left the thing open and because right now the only thing beneath it was a simple black strip of cloth wrapped around my chest. I didn’t want my view to be obstructed by such silly things as shirts or dresses.

                If my hands were to apply a bit of pressure, I would feel like my bladder would explode then and there. All that liquid in me pouring right out through my clothes down to the floor… Just the thought of that feeling had left my favorite pink panties soaked, though I’d kept my bladder under lock and key the entire time. After so many hours, I’d refused to let out even a single drop, and I wasn’t about to unless everything else was going to come out too. I knew I’d get wet anyways, and that made it so much better. That was the _point_ , after all.

                I could have stood there forever, hands and legs shaking with excitement and raw need. I _had_ to go, but I _wouldn’t_. I couldn’t even if I wanted to, I told myself. The reason kept changing, but I’d always tell myself I _needed_ to hold it longer. It didn’t matter how much the ocean wanted to be free, it couldn’t be allowed to come out.

                Perhaps in my dreams I’d never have to leave that spot, but the reality was that I couldn’t hold it forever. In the real world, I’d been playing with my bladder, teasing and prodding it to feel the pressure ramp up for an instant, feel everything right on the edge of coming out, but hold it back anyways. Until… I just couldn’t. Ripped from my fantasies by the feeling of impending doom, my shorts and panties were out of the way before I could even think about them, and I took a seat just in time…

                … to hear a voice call out for me.

                “Azzy? As, I need you!”

                I had to get up. I was about to explode, but so was she, and I couldn’t let her do that. It was painful, mentally more than physically, to stand up and get redressed. So very close, but it was not meant to be. I had already started to piss when I sat down, so in standing up that first blast of pee went onto the floor and into my panties instead of the toilet as I’d planned. I managed to stop any more from coming out, if just barely, and my bladder complained loudly that it had been interrupted so soon. It didn’t matter though. _She_ was more important, and I could hold it long enough to figure out a way to torture her with my relief. And if I couldn’t wait, well… that would just make it all the more fun.

                I really did want to keep holding it though, even if it felt like it’d come out any second and I wouldn’t be able to stop when it did. I truly did have very little time left; I’d done this often enough to know the signs I need to give up, and at this point I knew I was pushing it real damn close. But I also knew I could drag this out just a little longer, so I marched out of the bathroom and down the hall to the front door with a devious smile on my face and a hand in my jacket pocket.

                She was dancing in place right by the door with her hands in fists at her sides, and she probably hadn’t moved since she stepped inside. I saw one of her shoes in a corner nearby, and the other had apparently fucked off to some completely different part of the house. Her beautiful green eyes lit up when she saw me, and she called out almost immediately.

                “A-Azzy! Help, I can’t… ah, I can’t…” She’d just got home from work, as we planned, and now was desperately clawing at her robes to try to get them off.

                I tried to speak calmly, but I knew my voice was shaking both from my own need and because of the wondrous image before me now. “C-calm down, Ellie, I-I’m here. I’m here.” I walked up behind her, pulling my hand from my pocket and bringing with it a little leather ring. I held her collar open in front of her for a moment before gently closing it around her neck. She gave a sigh that almost sounded like a purr, and her dance became less frantic. “Now, kitten… we just have to… get you out of these things.” Then my hands moved down to remove her cloak, sneaking in a little squeeze of her chest through all the fabric. Her response was a moan and a whisper telling me to hurry up.

                The cloak was off quickly enough, and I just threw it off to the side somewhere. Then I got to work on the top layer of robe, trying not to lean too much into her back and leave a big yellow mark on her robes. Still, I leaned in to kiss her cheek while my hands fumbled with the ties keeping the robe together. I may have spent a little more time than I needed to getting the top few undone, so I could leave my hands resting on her immaculate breasts for a while, wishing I could just stand there fondling them all day. But we didn’t have all day; she whimpered quietly, constantly muttering either encouragement or requests that I move faster.

                When the robe was open, I told her to lift her arms, which she did with a little whine, and then I coaxed her into stepping out of the robe before tossing it somewhere as well. One last layer, and I knew she wouldn’t like this one.

                “I n-need you to stand st-still, hon,” I said, and she turned her head to look back at me.

                “I… I don’t know if I can. Nnn…”

                I ignored a little splash reheating my panties and tried to speak with at least a little conviction. “Just… for a second, sweetie. You’ll be… you’ll be okay.” She turned back to look forward, and after a little bit I saw her nod and her dancing wind down until it stopped completely. She’d only replaced it with feverish shaking, but it was good enough for me to slide her little priest-gown off her shoulders and down her body. She gasped when my hand slid over her own bladder bulge, though I didn’t do anything there with that hand. When the gown hit the floor, she went right back to dancing. Neither of us wanted to bend down and move the gown elsewhere, so in her dance she kicked it away from her feet. Good enough for me.

                My right hand went onto her left shoulder, and I walked carefully around to her front, grabbing her other shoulder once we were facing each other. She wasn’t looking me in the eye; I glanced down to whatever she was looking at long enough to see her hands fly to her crotch but stop just short of grabbing when she suddenly remembered our deal. She slowly brought her hands back to her sides and finally looked right at me. Her mouth was slightly open and her whole body was bouncing a little bit as her legs refused to stop moving.

                “So, Ellie… My sweet little Ellie,” I said, slow and soft, gently guiding her to walk backwards until she leaned up against the wall. “Has my little girl been good today?” My hands moved to grab hers and move them up above her head – there was no resistance, she was just dancing and staring at me with a lustful gaze that I’m sure I was returning. I held both of her hands here with my left, and my right brushed her sweet-smelling brown hair out of her face before moving down to her thigh.

                “I-I t-tried to hold on all day, l-like you said, but I had to- nngaah!” She cried out and her breathing grew faster as the hand on her thigh found its way between her legs. That hand started rubbing softly through those tight gray shorts, too small for her, that she’d eagerly agreed to wear today. I didn’t have to look down to know she’d wet herself while she was at work, though for right now she was doing a good job. Her breathing slowed again as my hand moved down the inside of her thighs. “I… had to… had to let a little out.”

                “Feels like more than a little, kitten,” I said, firmly but playfully. My hand stopped for a moment and I let out a little grunt when my bladder sent a very strong signal that I ought to hurry up. “You didn’t have an accident in the temple, did you?”

                “N-no, only… haah, only a little. A-a-a few… few times, but… I tried… I tried not to do any more th-th-than you said I-I could.” Her arms wiggled in my grasp, but I just tightened my grip. “P-Please, Azzy, I… I need..”

                My right hand found its way to her bladder, tracing little circles through the thin fabric of her shirt. “I’m sorry, did you- did you say something?” That hand gradually turned into a fist, which I pressed lightly into her bulge – it was firm, but not solid.

* * *

                                                                      

* * *

                “As- _rielle, ah!_ ” She practically shouted my name when the pressure hit her, speaking the last syllables louder and more high-pitched than the first. I felt another addition to the warmth between my legs and heard a little splash of liquid hitting the wood floor. Ellie looked down in a panic, but quickly looked back up to look into my eyes. Her gaze quickly softened again, and she put on a silly smile for a moment while she kept squirming around in my grip that she could have escaped from if she wanted to. I glanced down, too, and saw a fresh dark patch between her legs… but not a spot on the floor below her. Oops.

                “Azzy, please… Let me…” Her adorable begging had become nearly a whisper, and she mumbled something that I legitimately couldn’t hear.

                I stared straight into her eyes, and saw a reflection of my own raw desire. My fist stayed on her bladder, though the pressure had been let off, and I subtly pressed my legs together and bent my left ever so slightly. “I couldn’t hear you, babe.”

                “ _I need to go!_ ” She closed her eyes and yelled, stomping her feet in a bit of a march.

                “Go where?” I leaned in close and whispered directly into her ear, at the same time just barely fighting off another surge from my bladder. Then I leaned out, planting a little kiss on her cheek along the way, and looked into her eyes, awaiting her answer.

                Elaria said nothing for a second, just breathing heavily through her mouth. When she finally spoke, it was a quiet match for my own voice. “B-bathroom…”

                As soon as she finished saying that word, a spark of fear joined the lust in her eyes. Only for a fleeting moment, but it was true terror. She’d realized too late what she was asking for. She knew what her request meant, but she wasn’t thinking when she said it. I put on a stern look, brought my left hand up, first to tug at her collar a little, then to her chin, and lifted my left knee higher as another spurt broke through and hit the floor. Ellie gasped too and I can only assume her shorts got a little wetter. She couldn’t wait much longer – neither could I – and I had to make sure this was how she wanted it to end. When I spoke, I tried to make clear in my voice that this was no game. “Are you _sure_ about that, babe? Completely sure? That’s really what you want?”

                Ellie stared into my eyes, still with her same lustful emerald gaze, and took a deep breath. Then she whispered to me: “Asrielle… yes… please, yes…” She nodded fervently.

                I sighed and leaned in for a proper kiss. Her lips met mine and I heard a muffled moan from her as she pressed her body as close to mine as either of our bladders would tolerate. I had to give her an out. She’d forgotten, if only for a moment, what it meant in our games to make the request that she did, so I had to make sure she wasn’t trying to ask me to let her take a much-needed potty break. But, no, she wanted to keep going. She wanted to push her limits, just like me. She was dedicated to our game. She knew how to call it off whenever she wanted, whenever she was in pain. Just one word. But she didn’t say it. She pressed on. She wanted to see it through to the end, and she wanted me to make that as hard for her as I could.

                She broke away first, leaning back against the wall again, whimpering and still dancing. Her breathing was still fast, but now she was biting her lip instead of breathing through her mouth. She was staring at me, not saying anything, waiting for me to do something.

                With the hand I had on her wrist, I guided her left arm down again, her right following along on its own. The hand in my grasp was a fist while the other was kneading at the bottom of her shirt, clearly wanting to do something more but not able to.

                “Come on then, kitten, let’s… let’s get you to the bathroom,” I said, turning around and giving her arm a little tug to get her moving. She stumbled at first, letting out an adorable surprised squeak and grabbing my arm with her free hand for a moment, but once she’d righted herself she followed along at my pace without further issue.

                I led Elaria directly to our destination – no silly stops in the middle of the hall, no detour to the kitchen to get her something to drink, nothing. I was probably closer to bursting than she was, and if this was my one chance to do that in a toilet instead of in my pants, of course I was going to jump on that opportunity. Along the way I had my free hand pushing down on my shorts, finally relieving the torturous pressure and hopefully making them just a little bit easier to take off quickly. I’d left the door to the bathroom open, so I marched straight in, but Ellie didn’t follow. She stopped just before crossing the threshold, suddenly enough that she pulled me back with a jolt that caused a little puddle to appear at my feet. I turned around to face her, now openly crossing my legs as tightly as I could while still standing upright and without needing to pull my shorts up properly again. She was just looking at me, her head tilted a little and her legs still incessantly dancing.

                “What are you waiting for?” I sounded more impatient than I had intended; I really did want to use the toilet, and my body was starting to ignore what _I_ wanted. I wanted Ellie to come with me, too, but now she was just standing there, as normal as possible, because she’d decided to stop. Her need didn’t suddenly get much worse, she didn’t need to stop to fight herself for control, none of that. She’d just stopped. I was already mentally kicking myself before she answered my question. I knew why she stopped, but the reason had slipped my mind for a moment. It was my fault.

                “Y-you brought me t-to the bathroom,” she said meekly, no longer making direct eye contact. The hand that had been playing with her shirt was now fingering her collar. “You didn’t… didn’t say I c-could go inside.” Then she brought that hand up to her mouth, made a fist, and bit down on it. “Nnn…”

                Can’t blame her for following orders. With as much of a smile as I could put on when I was seconds away from an accident, I forced the hand out of my shorts and used it to ruffle Ellie’s hair, then I grabbed her hand from her mouth and brought it down near the other. “Well, then… follow me, sweetie.” I took a step back and pulled her a step forward, and once I knew she would come with me I walked backwards across the room until I knew I was about to trip over the toilet. She didn’t resist being pulled along and didn’t try to stop anymore.

                When I stopped, I looked over my shoulder to confirm I was where I wanted to be, then looked back at Ellie and let go of her arms. I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my shorts, making sure to get my panties as well, but I didn’t pull them down. Not yet, even though I knew I absolutely could not hold it in anymore. “Look at me,” I said quickly. She looked at me. “I want you to watch,” I told her with the last scraps of authority I could pull together in this state. She nodded firmly.

                At that point everything seemed to happen at once. I slid my shorts and underwear down past my knees, and the slight bend required to do so made my bladder burst. I sat down as quickly as I could, peeing on my lowered clothes and the floor in the process. Ellie whimpered but didn’t move. As soon as I was seated I made sure my legs were spread wide to give her a good view, then my eyes were closed and I felt like I’d gone limp.

                “Haahh… aaaaaah _hyaaaaaah…_ ” I hadn’t intended to taunt Ellie with my moaning as well as the view of my torrent, but I didn’t have much say in the matter. The best I could do was try to take some deep breaths and open my eyes again.

                The first thing I saw was that Ellie was staring directly between my legs, eyes wide and somehow filled with both a jealous yearning and a perverse satisfaction at being left waiting, her breathing heavy and quick. She’d gone back to breathing through her mouth, and with both hands she’d bunched up the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up far enough that I could see a hint of her bare breasts. She wasn’t dancing anymore, instead just shivering with her legs grinding against each other. Her once-light gray shorts were covered in obvious dark spots, and they were only getting darker as she kept renewing the wetness. Every so often some would drip down and patter onto the floor, though I could only barely hear it and her accompanying whine over the sounds of my own relief.

                At some point my hands found their way onto my gradually-deflating balloon, and I looked down to watch them play with it to pass the time. By the time my breathing had returned to normal, the flood I was unleashing into the toilet hadn’t slowed at all, but I was becoming aware of how sore and exhausted my bladder was. So my hands moved south, stopping just above the source of the waterfall. I adjusted my position slightly and spread my lips with both hands, looking back up at Ellie with an evil grin. She glanced up only for a moment, gave a weak smile, then continued watching the storm.

                Honestly, I was impressed, both with myself and with Elaria’s dedication. I knew I was at my limit, but that apparently meant far more liquid than I thought it did. And as for Ellie, there was nothing keeping her eyes glued between my legs. Nothing was stopping her from begging me to let her have a turn next, or sit on my lap and pee through my legs, or just leave the room and shut the door so she didn’t have to see or hear anything. She’d come a long way since we first met. Two or three years ago I would have expected her to have her hands shoved between her legs while she shouted at me that she was going to wet herself. She would have tears running down her face as she begged for me to allow her to pee. There was nothing stopping her from doing any of that now, nothing except the fact that I told her to watch while I took a bursting piss she was still dying for. Used to be she just did this for me, but now she was finding her own enjoyment in it. I’d taken this innocent priestess and turned her into a monster, and honestly the thought of it got me worked up to the point where I wasn’t entirely sure anymore if the overwhelming relief was orgasmic or if I actually had been pushed over that edge as well.

                I didn’t much care for that distinction, though. It didn’t make a difference to me. All I cared about was that I’d never felt so good outside of that moment, and I highly doubted I would ever be able to match those sensations. Nothing mattered but the fact that sitting there felt _good_.

                Neither of us seemed to be particularly sure about how much time had passed before my stream became something that could be expected to come out of a normal person. It didn’t take long for that to die down into a little trickle, and once it was nothing more than a little dripping, I got myself comfortable and took advantage of where my hands already were. My head leaned back against the wall, my eyes closed, and my mouth hung a little open while I went to work. The hand that wasn’t busy yet moved up to my chest to find a way to make itself so, pushing the cloth covering out of the way without removing it completely. I finished quickly, certainly helped along by the fact that I could still hear Ellie’s quiet whimpering just a few feet away. Then I stood, letting my shorts and panties fall to my feet and stepping out of them towards Elaria.

                With both of my hands I grabbed both of hers, forcing her to let go of her shirt she had crumpled up beyond reason. She looked me right in the eye, giving off little whines in an attempt to form words. “Got something to say, sweetie?” I took her hands and kissed each as one would a King’s, waiting for her to remember how to speak.

                She had a look of intense concentration on her face, no doubt trying to focus both on not wetting herself and on how to phrase what she wanted to say. In the meantime she continued to squirm around and returned to doing a little dance, though not as pronounced as before. Finally, she worked up the ability to talk to me, though quietly. “Asrielle, I… I r-really have to…” She looked down at our hands. “I… nnnngh… I, ah… M-may I… p-please… May… may I… go potty?” Then she returned to staring straight into my eyes.

                For a little while, I didn’t answer, and just stood inspecting her face. It was completely red and she might as well have been drowning in sweat, but she was still beautiful. More importantly, though, she wasn’t good at hiding what she wanted my answer to be. Her eyes were pleading, and yet lusting. Even the fact that she’d asked the question in the first place meant I knew the answer she was looking for. After all, if she _truly_ wanted out, she knew that she only had to say one word and I’d do whatever I could to help her get herself out of the game.

                I glanced down at her chest, admiring the view of her nipples through her shirt, before looking back up at her and speaking firmly. “No,” I said. She didn’t look disappointed. “You have to hold it. You can do that for me, can’t you, babe?” I put one hand on her chin, holding it up so she’d keep looking right at me, and the other one slowly slid down the side of her body, finally coming around to the front when it reached the area of her bulge. She let out a high-pitched whine when I pressed lightly on it, but the pressure was off almost immediately as I forced my hand through the too-tight waistband of her shorts and pressed directly against her thoroughly-wet lips. This forced her to stop dancing, and now she was simply trembling. “Can my little girl hold her pee for me?” I moved my hand down from her chin to keep a loose grip on her collar.

                “I-I-I… I don’t... I don’t know,” she admitted. “I’ll t-try but… But I-I g-gotta go _real bad_.” As if on cue, I felt a small blast of warm wetness against my fingers. “S-sorry.”

                “I know you do, sweetie,” I said, leaning in as close as I could without making her try to wiggle away. “But I also know you’re a big girl who can hold her pee if she needs to. My perfect little priestess isn’t gonna piddle in her favorite panties and the cute pants I made for her and on my floor just because she’s not allowed to use the toilet, is she?” When she shook her head, I pulled my hand from between her legs and moved both of them to her shoulders, gently pushing to get her to face the other direction. “I didn’t think so, kitten. Now turn around. We’re going to bed.”

                Ellie turned around without much trouble, but kept her gaze locked on me as long as possible. I left my right hand on her shoulder, while my left arm hugged her waist, leaving the hand to rest over her bladder. I felt her left hand grab at mine, but she didn’t make any attempt to move it. Her right had gone back to playing with the edges of her shirt. She whimpered when I gave her a gentle nudge in the shoulder, and started walking slowly out of the bathroom, down the hall, and over to my bedroom.

                She’d occasionally whine every so often on the way there, but mostly seemed focused on staying calm and not having an accident while we walked together, her in the lead. Her breathing had slowed and turned to deep, deliberate breaths and she was toying with my fingers on the hand that was over her rock-hard bulge. She still wasn’t trying to move the hand, just trying to keep herself busy. Her eyes were focused ahead of her, and we slowly but consistently worked towards the bedroom. I wasn’t particularly concerned with the path ahead – no, I was looking down, admiring the view of her modest but wonderful ass, thanks to the nearly skintight shorts she was wearing. And those big dark streaks running down her shorts that turned into glistening yellow on her snow-white legs were quite the breathtaking sight as well.

                When we finally arrived, I told her to stop just before the bed and turn around, and put both my arms around her waist. She tied her legs together and tried to sit down, whining when she felt my hands pressing her closer to me to keep her upright. “No, no, stand up, and stand still.” I looked her up and down quickly, and watched as she tried to stop bouncing but only managed to slow down. “Arms up,” I said, causing her to drop the hem of her shirt and do as I asked. Then I pulled her shirt up off of her and tossed it to the side. She instinctively put one hand over her chest and left the other to fiddle with her collar, her face even redder than before.

                Then I knelt down before her and hooked my fingers into the strangling waistband of her shorts, getting her to gasp and try to take a step back in response. I looked up at her with a silly grin. “What,” I asked with a teasing songlike voice. “You don’t want to get out of your wet clothes?”

                “Just… a little surprised… Y-you made me… pee a little bit…” She was looking off to the side, not at me, and her hands were still covering her breasts. She turned to look at the ceiling when I forced her shorts down to her knees, eliciting a sigh as the pressure was finally released. Then I reached up and gently rubbed the crotch of her panties – the ones she always wore for our little games, and which by now bore not a hint of their original white color despite many attempts to wash them – before tearing those down as well, letting them and her shorts fall to the ground.

                I stood up and gave her chest a gentle shove so she’d sit down – a spurt soaked into my blankets as soon as she made contact – and then I took her hand and guided her to lie on her back. She squirmed around watching me while I prepared to join her, slipping out of my jacket and carefully folding it before setting down on the nightstand by her head. I only remembered what had already been there when I saw her hand retract from trying to grab it before my jacket covered it, so I went ahead and got it myself.

                Ellie looked back and forth between my face and the hand that was now brandishing our leash, clearly unsure of what to do now. It was little more than a long piece of string, strong enough for us to play with but discreet enough that we could use it when I took her out for walks in public. I dangled it in front of her as if it were a cat toy. “You want me to use this on you?” She nodded quietly and I shook my head. “Not today, dear,” I said, slipping it into one of my jacket pockets. Then I unwrapped my breasts and let the sweaty cloth that had been covering them fall to the floor. “Though you _have_ been a very good girl today.” I climbed onto the bed and got on my knees, grabbing her legs to keep them still. “In fact, I think you deserve a _reward_ …”

                I forced her to spread her legs and had just started to lean in when she called out and tried to wiggle away. “N-no, wait! I-I’m gonna… gonna p-pee on you if- if you do that.” When I just gave her a silly look with my head cocked, she added more quietly, “A-and I-I- I don’t… I don’t wanna, uh, pee… on you.” Even the High King’s crimson banners couldn’t compare to the color of Ellie’s face.

                “Fingers it is, then,” I said, crawling up to lie down on my side next to her and shooting her a devilish look. She looked at me, a little worried, but her eyes were still reflecting the fire in mine. I snuggled up close to her, perhaps intentionally guiding one of her hands to my rear so I didn’t crush that arm between us. Then I took a moment to give her bladder a gentle rub before venturing southward.

                Ellie turned her head back to look at the ceiling and brought a hand to her neck, and when my fingers found what they were looking for she shut her eyes and let out a quivering moan. I got right to work and didn’t let up, despite her intense squirming and the occasional spurt of her pee I’d feel slip past my fingers. She made the most adorable noises whenever she leaked.

                “Ahaah…” Before too long, I felt a big, steady leak against my hand, that lasted for a good second before turning into a weak dribble. Coincidentally this was around the same time my fingers found their way inside, and Elaria brought both of her hands down to mine to try to get me to apply more pressure to her from the outside. “Nonononono…” She was muttering quickly and quietly, pleading with herself to hold her pee just a little longer, even though we both knew she was just about at her limit. “Holditholditholditholditholdit…”

                I pressed my head up against hers while my hand kept doing what it was doing, admiring the scent of her hair that still overpowered that of her sweat. She kept moaning and groaning and muttering and slowly leaking into my hand until suddenly her eyes shot open and her whole body tensed up.

                “Gotta hold it, gotta hold it, gotta hold it, hhaah… _nnnn_ …” She was talking to herself with a whining tone, trying to convince herself to do something she knew was impossible. “Gotta… gotta… I… I can’t…” I felt it in my hand before she said it. “I can’t… can’t hold it… I… I’m peeing… Aah… I’m… haah…” Her breathing was heavy, and there were tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. I took a moment to look down and admire her heaving chest, pretending to look past it and at what my fingers hadn’t stopped doing. Her stream was heavy, and with my hand in the way it ended up getting everywhere, but I could still feel that it wasn’t at its full potential – she was _still_ fighting it, even though she had no chance to regain control at this point.

                Eventually my fingers left her and I moved my hand away, allowing her to spray my bed directly, her stream quickly becoming more intense as she surrendered control. Then I moved so that I was straddling her, grabbing her hands and holding them up on either side of her head. She stared at me for a moment, closing her eyes again when I suddenly leaned in and kissed her. I heard a muffled groan of pleasure from her and felt her hands shift as they tried to break free of my grip. I broke off just long enough to say two words: “No touching.” Then I immediately returned my mouth to hers and listened to her moans and the sound of her bladder emptying itself onto my bed as it so desperately needed to for so long.

                I broke off again before long and repositioned myself a bit, still hovering over her, but now my hands had released hers and had started playing with her tits. She seemed to have the same idea, putting one hand on my back to get me to lean in a little closer while other explored my chest.

                She kept peeing the whole time, which I found rather amusing considering that she must have emptied half of her bladder into her pants earlier. She really had been at her absolute maximum. I had been too, and had no intentions of waiting particularly long any time soon, so when I realized I either still had a little left or some of my last drinks had finally caught up with me, I added a little trickle to Ellie’s puddle without a second thought. She raised an eyebrow at me but didn’t say anything.

                I hardly had anything to contribute in the first place, so I finished quickly, and not too long afterwards I heard Elaria’s stream start to die off. Just about in time, too, as her trickling was now making the sound of water-on-water, indicating that she’d wet my bed enough that it couldn’t be absorbed all at once and had created a puddle.

                When she finally stopped, I fell back to lie next to her, my legs splashing against her puddle for a moment. She was taking deep sighing breaths and seemed quite out of it, so I gave her arm a little tug. Her head turned to me and she looked confused for a moment, before she realized where she was and what she’d done. “I… I wet your bed,” she said.

                I nodded and gave a little smile. “Of course you did. Now come on, slide over where it’s dry.” I’d intentionally gone out of my way to get a far bigger bed than I needed, even though Ellie and I always cuddled together when she stayed over – she’d covered a large part of it with her piss but there was still a significant portion that was yet untouched thanks to my foresight, and that was where we both moved to, me at the edge and her just to my left. Then I wiggled around a bit to work myself under the sheets, and she did the same.

                Beneath the covers, I snuggled up close to her again, now just hugging her and enjoying the warmth of her naked and rather wet body against mine. “So, how was that, huh?”

                “Ohhh… I… don’t… I don’t know the words for that…” She was holding me just as I was her, and every breath she took still sounded like a moan. “It was…” Ellie took a moment to think, and instead of trying to put together words she gave me a quick kiss. “Does… that explain it?”

                “Perfectly,” I cooed, moving a hand to brush through her hair. “You did very well, my dear.”

                “I… I just wanted to make you happy.” She closed her eyes and leaned into the hand I had running against her head.

                “Don’t you lie to me, now. I know you enjoyed it.”

                Her response was a giggle. “Maybe a little bit…”

                Then we were both silent, aside from the occasional sigh caused by one of us petting the other or my toying with her collar, until I spoke after a few minutes. She just _had_ to hear the stupid joke I’d come up with.

                “Hey, El,” I started, barely able to suppress a little laugh.

                “What is it?” She looked at me with a sparkle in her eyes.

                “So, what do you call it when a priestess has an accident?”

                Elaria groaned and I could tell she was trying not to laugh before I’d even told the joke properly. “This is gonna be _terrible_ , isn’t it?”

                “I dunno, maaaaybeee… But, come on, guess.” I twirled a lock of her hair around with a finger.

                “Um… I don’t… I don’t know. What do you call it?”

                I had to put a hand to my mouth to stop from bursting with laughter right away. Eventually I composed myself just barely enough to deliver the punchline. “A clerical error,” I said, howling at my own joke.

                Ellie refused to look at me while she giggled uncontrollably. “Man, I really hate you sometimes, you know that?”

                “Love you too, babe.”


	2. Clerical Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaria reminisces about the day her girlfriend brought her to the dark side.

                I don’t know how long we spent wrapped up in each other’s arms after I decided to forgive her for that silly joke of hers. I just know that we were quiet and we were happy, laying there all tangled up and covered in fluids as we were. Being in her arms made me feel safe and loved, and I always found it easier to fall asleep with her holding me. In fact, I was just starting to drift off when she gave me a little shake. I blinked a few times and ended up staring into her gorgeous brown eyes, just inches away from my face. She had that mischievous look that she always put on when she thought of something fun for us to do… or when she thought up a joke so terrible she knew I’d have no choice but to love it.

                “Hmm?” I knew I had a stupid smile on my face, but I couldn’t help it. It was hard not to smile whenever I looked at her. “Come up with a new joke, Azzy?”

                “No, you’re safe for now, El.” Asrielle ran a hand through my hair and started playing with loose strands while she spoke. “I was just thinking… Remember our first time?”

                “Mm, our very first time, or the first time we…?”

                “The first of my little games,” she said, barely above a whisper. “Now that you mention it though, you _were_ such an adorable little thing when we got together for the first time. You got so flustered over just the tiniest stuff. And you are just the _cutest_ when your face gets all red.” She pinched my cheek and added on, “Oh, but it can never compare to how lovely you are right now, can it, kitten?”

                I just had to let out a little giggle in response to both the compliment and the little chin scratch that came with it. “Y-yeah, honey,” I said when I could speak coherently again. “Of course I remember. Did you really think your kitten could forget something like that?”

* * *

                 Four years ago, a year after we started going out, I was at Asrielle’s house, sitting in a chair with my hands tied up behind my back, my thighs tied to each other, and my feet tied to the chair legs. I was wearing that cute red-on-white naval shirt and the pleated black skirt that went so perfectly with it; and with my legs forced shut as they were, my white panties were hidden from the world. It was Azzy’s favorite of all my outfits, so it ended up becoming my favorite too.

                I had my collar on, and Azzy was holding the leash, standing right behind me with her empty hand on my shoulder. She was looking down at me, trying to seem tough, but I could see the hunger in her eyes. She wanted me real bad, but she couldn’t have me just yet.

                “Tell me, pup,” she said. “Do you know why I’ve tied you down like this?”

                I nodded. “Yes, my Lady.” I tried to look anywhere but into the inferno behind her eyes.

                “Remind me,” she said as she circled around to my front.

                “I…” I hung my head in shame. “I tried to touch myself without being told to.” I didn’t have to pretend this time – I actually did feel a little bad about it, but the way she looked and the things she was doing… I just couldn’t help it. I had to do _something_. But for as real as my shame might have been, it was obvious I was trying to use it to hide my excitement. What sorts of wonderful punishments did my Lady have in store for her pup? If my hands hadn’t been bound I would have gotten in trouble again just thinking about what we could do.

                “Yes, that’s right. Good girl.” She sat down in the chair she’d positioned across from me, just far enough away that the leash was pulled taut. She was wearing her usual blue dress under her lucky white jacket, and with the way she was sitting I could tell those were the only two things she had on. “And why is that bad?”

                 “Uh, because…” I pretended to fight against the ropes, mainly to show off my figure. “Because only my Lady is allowed to touch my special place.”

                “Very good!” Azzy gave me a bit of applause, but then suddenly looked very disappointed. “Now you know how very sad it makes your Lady when she doesn’t get to help you when you get hot and bothered. It’s my job to make you feel better, pup, and I don’t like it when you try to do my job for me.” She continued, giving the leash little occasional tugs, just enough to force me to lean forwards for a second. “I know how much you need my help right now, darling, and you know I would love to help you. But you’ve been a bad girl, and I can’t do that if you’re not going to be good. However…”

                She stood up and walked towards me, lifting her dress just enough to tease me. “Perhaps I might be able to forgive you,” she said, hiking up her dress far enough for me to see everything before dropping herself down to sit on my lap, straddling me with her bare legs while she pressed her body up against mine and whispered into my ear. “If you can be a good girl and help your Lady first.” Then she slowly leaned back again, holding her dress up with the hand that also held the leash, and sensually rubbing her lower body and thighs with the other, almost as if it were an invitation. She was obviously struggling to keep her hand out from between her legs. “I’ll untie you if you can promise me that my body will be the only one you touch.”

                “Um…” For as much as I wanted my hands to be all over Asrielle, another want was brought to my attention when she pressed against me. I broke eye contact with her and looked around nervously. “Uh, wait, I-”

                Asrielle instantly dropped her dress and the leash and put both of her hands on my shoulders. “Is something wrong, babe?” She was so impossibly sweet. I’d hesitated for just a second and she was already checking up on me. She knew I wasn’t uncomfortable enough to invoke her mother’s name and call everything off, but she didn’t like the thought of me being any less than completely at ease.

                “N-no, I’m fine, just…” I looked around at anything but Asrielle for a while before finally settling on looking right into her worried eyes. “Um, I’m… really sorry to kill the mood, but… Could you untie me, please? I have to tinkle.”

                “Oh. Okay, uh… I thought you went before we started.”

                “I did, it’s just… been a little while...”

                Asrielle nodded and got off of me. “Yeah, I… suppose it has… Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t think we’d go on this long. Uh, how bad is it, though? Could you hold it another hour or two?”

                “Maybe? I’d really rather just go for a wee though. We can continue afterwards, right?”

                “Yeah…” Azzy seemed conflicted and was clearly deep in thought. “Um…”

                “Honey?” I shuffled around as much as the ropes would allow. It wasn’t bad, but I wanted to go.

                “Ah…” She looked at me, then away again. “Ellie, dear?” It was kind of scary seeing my strong, confident Azzy acting nervous like that. “Um… Eheheh… Babe, do you think, maybe, you could _please_ hold it for me? Uh, that, actually, kind of… that would, uh, make me feel… _really_ good, to-to-to-to-to… to see you like that.”

                “What?” I raised an eyebrow at her, trying to look her in the eye, but she preferred to show me her flushed cheeks instead. “You would like that? If I… held my pee?”

                Asrielle nodded. “Mhm. O-only if you want to, though! I understand if you don’t, it’s… it’s no big deal or anything, just…”

                “Azzy,” I said, soft but clear. She looked at me with a strange expression on her face, like she was expecting me to call her disgusting and run off. I could tell she’d lost a good few girlfriends to that request. “It’s okay. If that’s what you want, I’ll… well, I’ll at least try it this one time. For you.”

                That made her smile. And seeing her smile made me smile. “Thank you, babe,” she said, leaning in for a kiss. I leaned into it as well as I could while tied to a chair, and she broke off after several seconds. “Just try it, that’s all. If you don’t like it, just say the word and I’ll never ask you again, we’ll just go back to normal.”

                “Well, we don’t _have_ to go back to normal. If there’s anything else you want me to try instead, you can just say so. It’s kinda weird seeing you afraid to ask me for stuff like that. You know I love you too much to judge.”

                Her response was a giggle and a deep blush. “Yeah, I know…” Then she took a deep breath, and after a moment she turned to look right at me. The fire had returned to her eyes and it seemed like it was burning even hotter than before. “You ready?”

                I nodded. Without her pressing up against me I didn’t need to pee as badly, but I could still tell I had to go. I was curious to see what she’d want to do with that.

                “Great.” She pulled up her dress and sat on my lap like before, this time keeping a bit of distance. One hand found the leash she’d dropped and pulled on it to make me lean forward as far as I safely could. “You know, pup,” she said, jumping right back into character. “I think I’ve changed my mind. Letting you touch me would be like a reward for you, and I can’t go around rewarding bad behavior, now can I, girl?”

                I gave my head a little shake. “No, my Lady.”

                “Of course not. Now then, you just sit there and think about what you did while I come up with something.” She leaned back and lightened her grip on the leash so I could do the same. She had a hand on her chin and was looking off to the side, pretending that she was trying to think of something.

                She was obviously waiting for me to say something. I had a feeling I already knew what she wanted my punishment to be, but she wanted me to guide her into saying it. “Actually,” I said, “Would my Lady please untie me so I can go potty while she thinks of a punishment?” I wiggled my butt a little bit for emphasis.

                “Hmm…” My dear Lady put on a show of thinking about my request, then looked at me with her usual wicked smile. “No, I don’t think so, pup. Not this time. I’ve been too easy on you when you break our rules. If I untie you, you’re just going to misbehave again. So, no. No potty for you. Not until you’ve learned your lesson.”

                I put on my begging face and spoke with a little whine. “But I need to tinkle! Please let me go, I promise I’ll be good!” I was a little surprised by how natural it felt to say these things. It wasn’t all that different from how we normally played.

                She shook her head and I could feel her moving, gently rubbing herself against my legs. I felt bad that my hands were tied and there was nothing I could do to help her. “Nope, can’t do it. I do want to let you go. I really do. But I also want you to behave yourself, and with how often you’ve been bad recently, a promise isn’t enough.“ She gave the leash a gentle tug. “You do want to be good for your Lady, don’t you, pup?” When I gave a little nod, she said, “And you’re a big girl, aren’t you?” She smiled when I nodded again. “Well, a big girl doesn’t have any trouble holding it in for as long as she needs, right? And if you want to be good, you need to hold it in for as long as it takes me to decide you’ve earned the privilege of going to the bathroom again.”

                “How long is that?”

                Asrielle giggled. “Oh, as long as I want it to be. But if you’re really a big girl who can be good and hold it in until her Lady gives her permission, it doesn’t matter how long it takes, does it? You can wait however long you need to.”

                “But what if I have an accident?”

                She pulled a little harder on the leash this time, for just a second. My collar felt too tight around my neck for a moment, then returned to its normal comfortable fit. “You’re not going to have an accident. Not even just a little leak. Do you know why?”

                It really did sound like what she’d say to me during our normal games – except this time, instead of telling me I’m not going to get myself off, not even just a little touch, it was about piddle. So, naturally, my answer had to be the same as it normally would be. “Um… because I’m not allowed to?”

                “That’s right.” She tousled my hair with one hand, the other still holding the leash, ready to pull on it if she needed to. “You’re not going to let out even a single drop of pee-pee until I say so. You’re going to hold it all in and keep those pretty panties perfectly stainless white, because you don’t have my permission to have an accident. Understand?”

                I always appreciated Azzy asking if I understood things. That was her way of asking if I had any objections without breaking character. She cared so much about me being safe and having fun that if she ever wanted me to do anything even a little extreme, she’d ask if I understood and let me tone it down if I needed to, even if she wouldn’t enjoy it as much anymore. And since I’d never played like this before, I had to take a minute to make sure I could tell her I understood.

                I could already feel the need to tinkle, but it wasn’t uncomfortable yet. I knew it would get uncomfortable, but not until I got to the point of desperately needing to go. And I knew I could get hurt if I held it in too long, but I also knew that Asrielle would never let me get hurt like that. Worst-case scenario, I might get a little uncomfortable, but it was also uncomfortable having my leash pulled a little too tight or getting spanked because I’d been naughty. And I liked it when Azzy did those things. There was such a thing as good pain, and I could handle a bit of that. And I always knew what to say if I started feeling bad pain, and I could trust that Azzy would do her best to make me feel better if I did need to say it.

                I noticed that she was giving me a worried look – the fire was still there, but right now it was hidden behind a layer of obvious concern. After all, I didn’t answer right away, though even if I did she would have asked if I were sure, and she wanted to be certain that I wasn’t hesitating because she’d gone too far. It was a justified fear. This was a big request, after all – promise her that I wouldn’t tinkle even a little bit in my panties? I wasn’t sure if I could do that. But I definitely wanted to try, both for her sake and because I was starting to get a little curious about this stuff myself. How long would she make me wait? How long _could_ I wait before I had no choice but to make a puddle in my chair? Those weren’t questions I’d ever considered before. If nothing else, now that I was asking the questions, I needed the answers.

                “I understand, my Lady,” I said. She raised an eyebrow, asking without words if I was sure. I nodded in response and some of the worry on her face faded away.

                “Okay, pup,” she said, something about her voice indicating she didn’t quite believe that I really wanted to do this. “If you understand, explain to me what you’re going to do now.”

                “Well, I’m going to hold my piddle.” I looked at her and she nodded, encouraging me to keep going. “I’m going to prove that I’m a good puppy by holding in all of my pee-pee until my Lady allows me to use the potty.”

                “And when will your Lady allow you to do that?”

                “Whenever she thinks her pup has learned her lesson.”

                “And what is that lesson?”

                “Um…” I actually wasn’t entirely sure. I knew why I was tied up and why I couldn’t make water, but I didn’t know how she wanted me to phrase what I was supposed to learn from this game. “Uh… the lesson is… that a good pup always obeys her Lady? A good pup does as her Lady says and never tries to do things her Lady told her not to?”

                “Hmm, maybe. Are you sure there’s not a more important lesson?” Azzy gave the leash a few playful tugs.

                More important? “Uh…” What could she possibly mean by that? Unless...? “Oh! I know! Th-the lesson is that a good pup makes her Lady happy!”

                “Oh, good girl! Smart puppy!” Asrielle leaned over and scratched behind my ear as if I really were her dog. Of course that was the answer. Azzy didn’t just want me to mindlessly obey her every command, that wasn’t fun for either of us. Sure, her character of my Lady didn’t like it when I disobeyed, but in reality Asrielle loved watching me do things she clearly told me not to do. So that was the answer she was looking for – the one that applied equally to both her character and to her actual desires. “Now, does my pup know what would make her Lady happy right now?”

                “My Lady would be very happy if I waited to piddle for as long as I can!” I was actually getting legitimately excited, bouncing in my seat as much as I could while tied down and with my kind, beautiful, perfect beloved Lady Asrielle on my lap.

                “And how long can my darling puppy wait?” She sounded excited, too. She was loving that I was playing along like this.

                “Until my Lady says I can go!”

                “Excellent!” Asrielle reached under the bottom of my shirt and laid a hand on my tummy. “Now, I know it’s been a few hours since my dearest last went pee-pee. How badly does puppy need to go now?”

                I felt the hand under my shirt gently rubbing my belly, occasionally straying near the waistband of my skirt. I definitely needed to pee, but I needed her hand in my special place even more. I so desperately wanted her to go there, but she never did. She only teased and waited for me to assess my need for the bathroom. “Well,” I said. “I can feel that I need the toilet. I’m not desperate yet, but the feeling isn’t going away. It’s just a sort of dull pressure that’s always there and it’s hard to ignore. If I was allowed to, I would go potty now unless I was busy with something important.”

                “Wow,” she said, still rubbing my tummy. “I was just expecting a few words.”

                That made me blush. I didn’t think she’d see it as anything special. To me it was just like when she asked me to describe how much I wanted her to touch me. “I thought my Lady would appreciate a little more detail,” I said.

                “She certainly does.” Asrielle was still rubbing herself on my legs, but now she slowed down. “Hmm… Your Lady could do with something to drink. Are you thirsty, pup? Want me to bring you some water?”

                Now that she mentioned it, my throat was kind of dry from all the talking and begging I’d been doing… and after hours of drooling over Azzy in general. Probably mostly just that, actually. Of course I knew she had other motives behind wanting me to drink something, but I didn’t mind if it’d help her have fun. “Yes please, my Lady.”

                “Okay.” She worked her way off of me, leaving a slick feeling on my legs right around where she’d been. “You wait here, then, pup,” she said with a giggle. I always hated her sense of humor, but it was that cute sort of hate you feel when something’s so bad that it’s good, so I didn’t have a choice but to crack a smile too.

                She gave a little wave and walked off, and I had my eyes stuck to her for as long as possible. When she finally disappeared behind a wall, I sighed and looked down at myself. Just me and my thoughts now, until she got back.

                I shifted around a bit to get more comfortable in the chair and hopefully convince some of that pressure to go away. But it didn’t go away. I’d just have to accept that I needed to use the potty and there wasn’t anything I could do to need it any less. In fact, it’d just keep getting worse. I’d just sit here tied up until I was ready to burst, and then _maybe_ I’d be allowed to go to the bathroom. Maybe I’d just be told to have an accident on purpose. Maybe I’d be untied, but wouldn’t be able to wait until I got to the toilet. I wasn’t too keen on experiencing needing to go that badly, but if that was what Asrielle liked, I could put up with it long enough to find out how she wanted it to end. That was the least I could do. If I ended up not liking this, we wouldn’t do it again, so I’d feel bad if the only time I did something she liked so much turned out to be disappointing for her.

                She’d understand if I wanted to quit, of course, but I wanted her to enjoy this as much as possible, so I resolved to hold on for as long as I could. I’d tap out if it started to hurt, but no earlier than that. That way, I’d keep myself out of trouble and she’d get to enjoy as much of the show as possible.

                I was kinda hoping she’d be merciful, though. We hadn’t been together in quite a while, so we were both craving each other’s touch. And it seemed like every little thing I was doing was just getting Azzy more and more worked up without any real release. Surely it wouldn’t be long until she couldn’t take it anymore, and she’d order me to go tinkle and come right to bed, where she’d rip off my clothes and we’d finally satisfy each other. I knew this was supposed to be a punishment, but I was confident she’d decide that I’d learned my lesson just as soon as she got too hot to tolerate.

                Before long she returned with a large jug in one hand and a little wooden bowl in the other. She set both down on the chair across from me, then pushed the chair close enough that even with my bound legs I could almost kick it. Then she picked up the jug and bowl again and took a seat. “Here you go, dear,” she said, filling the bowl with water from the jug. “Drink it all, please.” She set the jug down and brought the bowl up to my mouth, holding it with two hands. When I nodded to indicate I was ready, she tipped the bowl a little and let me drink for a few seconds, before moving it away again and waiting for me to be ready for more. We continued like that until the bowl was empty, and Azzy pulled a little piece of cloth from one of her jacket pockets and used it to wipe up any excess water from my face before sitting down again and filling the bowl for herself. She drank much faster than I did and even refilled the bowl when it got empty, only stopping once she’d finished her third bowlful of water in the time it took me to have just the one.

                “Would you like some more, darling?” She shook the jug to confirm that there was still enough left if either of us got thirsty again.

                “No, my Lady.” My response prompted her to set the jug and bowl down next to her chair, then she got up and knelt next to mine. I watched curiously as she carefully untied the rope binding my legs to each other, setting it aside and walking over to a nearby shelf to look for something else. I moved my legs as much as I could in the meantime, happy to be able to just do that and even happier for the chance to flash my panties to Azzy if she happened to look over.

                I had my legs open when she turned to me again, with two smaller ropes in her hand this time. She smiled when she saw the view I was giving her and the look I had on my face. I really needed to go to the bathroom, and I wanted to close my legs to help me hold it in, but the opportunity for a tease was too good to pass up.

                As it turns out, she actually did want my legs open, but for a different reason. She wrapped each rope around one of my thighs near the knee and with some clever knotwork tied my legs up so that they were forced open. I tried to bring my legs back together like they had been but the new bindings meant I could do little more than just shake them.

                “That should do it,” she said, sitting down again and crossing her arms. “I can’t have you trying to squeeze your legs together to try to hold it when it gets bad. And I really can’t have your panties out of my sight. I need to make sure you won’t try to cheat by piddling a little and just keeping your legs in the way until it dries so I never see it.”

                She’d certainly thought this through. Her planning was admirable considering this was all spur-of-the-moment, but I was still nervous anyways. That water was already starting to work its way down. I was going to be desperate very soon, and if I couldn’t use my hands or my legs to help hold it, I wasn’t sure how long I’d be able to last.

                “Something wrong?” Azzy had noticed the concerned look on my face.

                “Um, not really, it’s just that I’m starting to really, really need the toilet. And I want to keep my legs together so I can hold it better but now I can’t.”

                “But other than that, you’re okay?”

                I nodded, and she visibly relaxed.

                “Good. Then perhaps puppy could explain to her Lady how she’s feeling now?”

                “Uh…” I tried to move around as much as I could while I thought of a way to explain what I was feeling. “I need to go, like, _now_. I feel, I dunno… full, I guess, but that’s probably just because of the water. And that pressure from before is getting worse, it’s always there and I can feel it more now. Um, it’s still not, like, really bad or anything, but I think it will be soon.”

                “Didn’t take long to get there, did it?”

                “Well, my legs aren’t stuck together anymore. If they were I’d feel better.” One leg started jiggling half-involuntarily.

                Asrielle just nodded. “And that’s why I’ve tied them up like that instead. I want you to tell me what you’re _really_ feeling, so you can’t get anything in the way that’ll make you feel it less.”

                “Oh, I’m definitely really feeling like I need to go to the bathroom.”

                “Well, how about I help take your mind off it, hm?” She stood up and moved around to my side, picking up the leash and giving it a little upwards tug. In response, I turned my head to look up at her. She reached out with one hand, first to brush my hair to the side, then gliding down to stroke my cheek on her way down to my chin, which she held to keep me looking wherever she wanted. She made me look to my left, in the direction of her bedroom. “You see? That’s where you’ll get to go if you can be a good girl for your Lady.” Then she made me look up at her again. “Wouldn’t that be fun, pup?”

                “Yes, my Lady.” I had a hint of lustful enthusiasm in my voice.

                “Of course it would. But that’s a reward for good pups only, right? And you’ve been very bad lately, darling.”

                “I’m trying to be good!” Some of the indignation in my voice was real.

                “I know you are, pup. I know you want to show your Lady how good you can be.” She came around to my front, leaning in and bringing the hand on our leash over to grab at my collar. “So I think I ought to give you a little encouragement,” she whispered. “Just a little taste of how your Lady treats a well-behaved pup.” Then she put a hand on either side of my head and went in for a kiss. I leaned into it and we stayed like that for quite a while, her hands eventually straying down to follow the contours of my body all the way to my thighs, where she teased me by running her hands along them under my skirt, getting so very close to what we both wanted her to touch, but never actually getting there.

                She broke off eventually, prompting me to give a pitiful whine. I didn’t want it to end! But she pulled away anyways, picking up the leash she’d dropped at some point while she was teasing me. She circled around to stand behind me, my collar turning around as the leash moved. That was always a weird feeling. Not bad by any means, but it was just strange to feel the comforting leather embrace of my collar shift and rotate like that.

                I turned as much as I could to try to look at what Azzy was doing. She got on her knees, and when she noticed I was trying to watch her a hand gently guided me to look forward again. Then there was a little tug on the leash and I was forced to lean back as far as I could. Almost immediately afterwards, I felt both of Asrielle’s hands end up on my chest. She didn’t even bother trying to get my shirt off or at least reach under it or something. Just went straight for the goods. I never understood what was supposed to be so special about them – hers looked and felt nice but they didn’t really do anything for me – but Azzy sure seemed to be having fun and it’s not like I could pretend what she was doing didn’t feel good.

                 “You like that?” She’d heard my little moan and laughed a bit while she continued her work through my shirt. We both seemed to be glad that I hadn’t worn anything underneath, since having only the one thin layer of cloth to work through meant she could do a lot more to me. “Can’t let you enjoy it too much, though. Not yet.” As soon as she said that, her hands stopped moving, but she left them cupping my breasts for a little while.

                I whined and squirmed as much as I could to try to get her to continue. Instead, she brought a hand up to my neck and pulled lightly on my collar to get me to stop moving. I gave an annoyed huff when I settled down, and she pulled again. “Don’t you get greedy, girl.” I just nodded as an apology, then she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Her hands wandered down from where she was keeping them until they reached the bottom of my shirt. She lifted the shirt up out of the way just a little bit, enough for her to leave both hands on my tummy.

                “My Lady?” I looked up at her, since she was leaning right over me so she would be in a good position. With the excitement dying down, I was starting to feel the need to tinkle much more clearly now, and it was really getting bad. That water was working quickly, and her hands being where they were was bad news.

                Her hands started rubbing gently, moving in little circles. “Just checking on my pup,” she said. “Did I help take your mind off this? Has puppy forgotten how badly she wanted to go?” When I nodded and shifted around a little, she continued. “Well, it’s time to remember. I want you to describe how you’re feeling now, and then I think it might be time for another drink, okay?"

                “Okay.” I wiggled some and tried not to accidentally press myself into her hands in the process. “Um… Oh, geez, it’s… it’s bad. I need to actually try to hold it, and without being able to use my hands or legs… Uh, it’s not easy. It doesn’t hurt or anything but, like, it’s really uncomfortable. I might be able to still wait for a while but, I mean, my piddle wants out _now_.”

                Asrielle’s hands stopped for a moment and there was surprise clear in her voice, enough to make her break character. “That bad already? Dude, it’s been like ten minutes since I asked you last. Do you have a damn squirrel’s bladder or something? I mean, come on, man, I could do better than that when _I_ was seventeen.”

                “Well I’m not used to this! I’ve only held it this long once before. I usually go potty long before it gets this bad, so I don’t have a lot of practice holding it!” Then I made the best pouty face I could without my arms available to be crossed over my chest for emphasis. “Besides, this is _your_ kink, so I bet you’ve been doing it since you were a kid.”

                “Once before, you say?” I couldn’t quite see her face, but I could tell from the tone of her voice that she lit up hearing that, and ignored everything else I said afterwards. “I think it’s story time, don’t you?  Your Lady is going to get you some more water, and then you can tell her all about that.” Thankfully, she removed her hands from my tummy and walked over to the other chair, taking a seat before picking up the jug and bowl she’d left there. I had to shut my eyes and grit my teeth while she filled the bowl again. That noise should have been coming from me, and if I had to look at it too it wouldn’t be long before it did.

                “That’s not really something I want to think about right now,” I said once she’d decided the bowl was full enough.

                “No? Fine, but at least drink some of this, alright?”

                “Well, I don’t really want to do that either, but…”

                “But?”

                “But I’m thirsty.”

                She chuckled and held the bowl up to my face again. “Hm?” She waited for me to nod before having me drink the same way as before, repeating the same cycle until the bowl was empty.

                “Haa…” I wiggled as much as I could, knowing I’d regret drinking more at this point. “Can I go now?”

                She raised an eyebrow at me. “Did you say something, pup?”

                I sighed. Forgot to get back in character. “May I go potty now, my Lady?” I didn’t stop moving – if anything I exaggerated the motions I was already making.

                “Hmm…” She put a hand on her chin. “Perhaps. If you tell me that story, I’ll consider untying you so you can go.”

                “Consider? You mean you might not do it? I really need to go though…”

                “What’s the matter? I thought you were a big girl. Big girls don’t have problems with being told they can’t go yet.” Azzy leaned forward and grabbed the leash again.

                “Yeah, but…” I tried to keep moving while I thought up something to say. Did I _actually_ want to use the toilet right then? Sure, I _needed_ to, and very badly at that, but was it what I _wanted_? Azzy would let me go if I told her to, so if I wanted to go, I could. And if I wanted to wait longer, she’d keep me tied up until one of us decided I’d had enough. I was pretty sure I didn’t want to stop just yet, but all the piddle trying to come out was messing with my head. “Uh…” I was rubbing up against the seat of my chair as well as I could manage. Felt like it was right about to come out. “But…” I tensed up to try to keep everything in, but I felt a splash of warmth in my panties anyways. More was going to come very soon. “But puppy has to go pee-pee,” I finally whined.

                “I can see that. Didn’t I tell you not to leak even one drop?” She gave the leash a little pull. “I’ll be nice and excuse that one, but you’re going to be in serious trouble if it happens again, girl, you understand?”

                “W-what kind of trouble?” It felt like it was already going to happen again.

                “You’ll find out if you can’t be good and follow simple instructions.” She looked me right in the eye and spoke with a much more serious tone. “Do you understand that?” There was that worry on her face again, like she thought she was starting to go too far.

                “Y-yeah, I understand, my Lady, but…” I groaned and just barely stopped myself from leaking again. “But I don’t know how long I can wait if you don’t let me go!”

                “You can wait until I tell you it’s potty time. And right now, it’s story time. And you’ve got a wonderful story to tell me, don’t you?”

                I got the feeling that this was the last choice she’d invite me to make. She wanted to know one last thing from me before it was too late: could she make me have an accident? If I told her the story, she’d let me go before that happened. If I didn’t, I’d be tied up until my chair became a toilet. Or I could just back out entirely.

                “Will you let me go potty afterwards?”

                “Afraid that you’ll disobey your Lady and make a puddle if I don’t?”

                “Yes! Please, I feel like I’m going to burst.”

                “Oh, fine, you can go after you tell me your story. But I have to come with you to make sure you don’t do anything you’re not allowed to.”

                I bounced a little in my seat, both to maybe help hold on a little longer and also because I was just happy she said yes. “Thank you, my Lady!” Then I took a deep breath and made sure everything was locked down as tight as possible. “Okay, uh…” I hoped my wiggling would be enough to let me wait until I was done with the story. “Well, this was… like two years ago, I’d just got my job at the temple. And now that I was an adult and… ugh… and a proper apprentice for Mystic Adrian, um… I, you know, I wanted to prove I could do… proper adult things. So, uh, once I… finished the basic training, I just wanted to be the best apprentice I could. You know, like, always ready to help with things and… aahn… And, well, you know.” It was hard to focus on putting a story together _and_ not flooding my panties. I was surprised I hadn’t leaked again. “So, anyways, this one day… Like, I get up and go potty and get dressed like normal, and I go to work, and… and it’s nothing really special, right? But Adrian needed some help with potions…”

                Asrielle giggled. “I see where this is going.”

                “Oh my gosh, don’t interrupt, I need to pay attention so I don’t tinkle.”

                “Sorry.”

                Another breath and a quick intense wiggle. “Okay, so, potions, right? I was helping him make potions, and sorting out ingredients and all… Um, and you know how we always make those big… I dunno, big tubs instead of just a couple bottles at a time… Err…  So, with all the, like, alchemy stuff going on, it gets… Really hot. But we also had a lot of water, so… Uh, I normally get to take a few breaks before lunchtime, but, like… I had to stay and help out, right, and… The water and all the… dripping from the brewing stuff… I kinda had to go an hour into the shift, but it wasn’t bad and I had to stay anyways… Ugh, remembering this just makes me want to go even worse… Uh, but, um, an hour later, I was starting to need the potty pretty bad. But I wasn’t supposed to leave until lunch, and… like, that was still a couple of hours. I was sure I could… uh, I could wait, but… I knew it’d be tough. I was, like, fidgeting and potty dancing whenever Adrian wasn’t looking.”

                “Why didn’t you just tell him you had to go?”

                “Stop interrupting! And I dunno, I… I think he would have… would have let me go if he saw I needed it bad but… I didn’t want him to think I was, like, some kid who can’t even wait until noon. Or maybe I just didn’t want to, uh, think about myself that way. I was… I was an adult. Adults can hold it for a few hours. But, uh… I was really starting to feel like a kid like an hour away from lunch. I’d… grab myself whenever I wasn’t being watched and, like… you know, knot up my legs and everything… I didn’t think I’d make it, but I didn’t really want to admit that either… Uh, somehow I held it in for… a little while longer but then… then I… Uh… A-ah!? N-no… Nnnngh…” I shut my eyes tight and fought for control as I felt myself leak, getting a tentative hold back after a second-long stream of piddle came out and made a little puddle under my butt.

                “My, that was quite the leak. Better wrap up the story quick before that happens again, dear.”

                “R-right… So, uh... Uh… I leaked and, like… Actually it was… pretty much just like what happened just now… Um, anyways, uh, I panicked and, like… grabbed the first big bottle I saw and ran off to hide behind some barrels… Uh, I kept myself mostly dry but, like, I can’t aim when I’m freaking out like that so, uh… Okay, I’m seriously about to have an accident here, you heard the story, let me go.”

                Asrielle nodded and got up, first heading behind me to free my hands. “Can’t aim?”

                “Y-yeah, a little got in the bottle but… most of it didn’t… I tipped over a barrel to pretend it spilled… Oh gosh, hurry up, I can’t hold it.”

                Both hands flew between my legs as soon as they were free, and Azzy came around to undo my legs next. “I’m going as fast as I can, babe. You’ll be free soon, you can make it.”

                “Ohhh…” I felt a little blast of warmth against my hands. I was running out of time.

                “Just two more,” Azzy said once my legs were free to the point where I could bring my thighs together again. “Don’t you worry about anything. You’ll be fine.”

                “I’m gonna pee…” I pressed up against myself as much as I could with my fingers and just looked down at my legs.

                Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. “You’re all untied, babe. You can stand up.”

                I nodded and forced one hand out from between my legs, which Azzy grabbed and pulled on to help me stand. I stumbled immediately, but Asrielle seemed prepared for that and caught me before I could fall.

                “Azzy…” Tears filled my eyes as I mumbled at her. “It’s too late…”

                “No, it’s not. You’re so close. Just hold on one more minute and you’ll be in the bathroom.”

                I felt her pull me in that direction, and I awkwardly walked with her. I kept tripping over my own feet which were still trying to wake up, leaking a little more each time.

                “Almost there, darling.”

                I wanted to believe her. Just a few more steps… A few more steps and… And then it was over. I slid out of her grip and to my knees as I lost control, a steady and unstoppable stream filling my panties then spilling out onto the floor. I started crying, and felt Asrielle’s arms wrapped around me while I had my accident. I was just barely aware of the little pattering sound coming from underneath me, and the feeling of wetness on both sides of my legs. Apparently, I had fallen into a position where I was sitting with them folded under me, so most of my pee ended up running through what little I was wearing, making it feel like it was sticking to me, onto my legs and feet and only then rolling off down to the wood below. The sensation of warm water trickling down even a little bit of my skin was weird and uncomfortable, and it was even more uncomfortable to consider that it was piddle, not water.

                “Shh… It’s okay.” Asrielle’s voice was just a whisper. I just kept peeing and crying for a while, wanting it to be over and hoping that any moment now I’d wake up in Azzy’s arms and tell her about the bad dream I’d had. But that was never going to happen, was it? After all, if this were a dream, I wouldn’t smell like a toilet.

Even when I finally ran empty, I still wasn’t done getting things wet. I kept crying for who-knows-how-long while Asrielle held onto me and said things she thought would make me feel better.

                When that finally stopped too, I was left sniffling and opened my eyes to see that we were just outside arm’s reach of the bathroom door. That just made me whine and bury my head in Azzy’s shoulder. Her bare shoulder. She’d taken off her jacket, no doubt to keep it from getting wet while she sat in my puddle.

                “You did well,” she said, running her fingers through my hair. “You did very well, even if you didn’t make it.”

                I brought my head up to look at her and say, “But I ruined your favorite outfit.”

                She just smiled. “It’s nothing a little wash can’t fix.”

                “And I got your floor and your chair wet.”

                “I can clean them.”

                I stared at her for a second and sniffled, still trying to justify my crying. “I had an accident.”

                “You did.”

                “You told me not to.”

                “I did.”

                I sniffled again. “Are-aren’t you mad?”

                “No, of course not, baby.” She held me closer and tighter. “It was just a game. No different than any of our other games. I never actually got mad at you about any of those, did I?”

                I just shook my head.

                “Then why would I be mad now?”

                I shrugged. “B-because I’m too old to wet myself?” I almost _wanted_ her to hate me for what I’d just done. Deep down I knew there was no reason to feel bad about it, but I was crying anyways, and I wouldn’t have much of a reason to do that if she wasn’t angry.

                “No such thing, dear. It happens to everyone. I’m not going to stop loving you because you peed on my floor. And, I mean, I don’t really want to bring it up when you’re clearly upset, but… if anything, it’d just make me love you more.”

                “So, what, am I going to have to… have to do this for you now?”

                “Only if you want to. I can’t enjoy it if you’re not having fun. That’s why I’m sitting here in your puddle to help you feel better.”

                I nodded. “I guess it was kinda fun…”

                “Good. That’s good, sweetie. Your happiness always comes first. Always.”

                “I know…”

                “Then tell me, dear, is there anything I can do for you now?”

                I shrugged. “I just want to take a bath and go to bed.”

                “Good. You’ll feel much better once you’re clean and rested. I’ll take care of your clothes in the meantime. Unless you wanted me to come with you…?”

                “Not in the mood anymore.”

                “That’s fine.” She paused for a second to think. “Ooh, how about I get you some chocolate? You can drink it while you’re in the bath.”

                “Yes, please.”

                “Great. I’m going to get up now. You get undressed and I’ll take care of everything for you.”

                She let go of me and stood up. I heard the sound of her feet splashing around in my puddle while she oriented herself. “Oh, Azzy?” I looked up at her right as she started to walk away, causing her to turn around again and hum at me with a smile on her face. “Um, if you want to do this again, I’m fine with it. But nothing spontaneous. No surprises.”

                She nodded. “Of course, dear. I’ll come up with some ideas and we’ll go from there, okay?”

                “Yeah.” I watched as she skipped away to draw up a bath and, more importantly, fetch a nice hot cup of chocolate. I had to admit I was actually pleasantly surprised by the whole ordeal. I thought it would have been a lot worse, but if all I had to do was wait around for a while and then pee – which I’m sure would have felt really good if I weren’t preoccupied with being upset about wetting myself – and I could get treats out of it… Perhaps I could be persuaded to play along.

* * *

                “Hey, Ellie, you awake?”

                “Huh? Yeah. Just… got a little lost in thought, is all.”

                Asrielle giggled. “What, remembering our first pee game, hm? That would explain why you’ve been touching yourself this whole time.”

                There’s no way I didn’t go completely red. “I didn’t-”

                “Ah, no, don’t you dare try to apologize for that.” She gave me a quick kiss and spoke again. “I love it knowing you’re getting off thinking about our games. I’m just a little insulted that I’m right here and you didn’t even bother asking for another round.” She didn’t sound very offended.

                “Well, _do_ you want to go again?”

                “Of course I do. But should I? I don’t know. Wouldn’t want to reward naughty behavior like that…”

                “What if we go again now and you punish me later by taking away my potty privileges for a whole day?”

                “Ooh, now you’re speaking my language. Alright, it’s a deal, but you’ve gotta tell me one thing first,” she said, pulling back the sheets and sliding to sit on the edge of the bed near my legs.

                “What’s that?”

                “What in the world happened to the innocent little priestess I fell in love with?”

                “You corrupted her.”


	3. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witness the consequences of the deal made at the end of Corruption, as Elaria attempts to hold out for a full 24 hours. All she has to do is stay away from a bathroom from one sunrise to the next. Simple enough.

                “You have _nothing_ open that week? Seriously?”

                “Yeah, like, that’s a holiday, right, and that’s just going to all be _preparing_ for the holiday so that’s no good either, and then I need to do some consecration or something here and I need to restock my potions anyways, and these other days are just a mess catching up on what I missed.” Elaria took a sip of her chocolate and sighed when the cup was set down on the table. “I’m already stressed just thinking about it.”

                “Hey, don’t worry.” I reached out with one hand and grabbed the wrist of the hand she had her cup in.  “It’s a lot to deal with but I know you’ll do great. And I’ll be right there for you.”

                “Yeah, I know, I know, that’s not what I’m worried about.” She dropped the pen that had been in her other hand and put that hand over my own. “I’m just really looking forward to this but, like…” She lifted that hand again and waved it around over the calendar. “When are we even going to be able to do it?”

                I grabbed her calendar and slid it over to my side of the table. “Well, here, let me take a look at this.” In response, she just shrugged and took another sip of her chocolate, now holding the cup with both hands. It was kinda cute, especially with her messy brown hair falling into her face. She gave a little annoyed huff and I reached over to brush it out of the way for her. “So let’s see… What about this? You don’t have anything written down there.”

                Ellie glanced over at the date I was pointing at. “No. No way.”

                “Aw, I thought it would be the perfect birthday present for you.”

                “Yeah, it’s a nice thought, but you know why it won’t work.” She paused to drink again. “It’s not just _my_ birthday, after all.”

                I nodded quietly and went back to looking through her schedule. Of course she was right – she did technically have to share her birthday with her sister. For as strange as I found it that she’d call someone to whom she had no blood relation her twin sister, I’d long since accepted that there was no harm in playing along. I could tell there was some connection between the two that I’d never be able to understand, and that bond seemed to make Ellie happy, which was enough for me.

                “How about this, then?” I pointed to an empty date just a week earlier, and I could hear Ellie hum while she thought about it.

                Eventually, she finished off her chocolate and nodded. “Yeah, I think that’ll work.” She stood up and stretched, then pushed her pen over to my side of the table. “Could you write that in for me so we don’t forget? I’m gonna go pee and… maybe get some more chocolate. You want some?”

                “Hey, wait, you’re forgetting something,” I said, holding up a finger and admiring the sight of what she was wearing – a thin white shirt that just barely couldn’t hide her pink panties, and nothing else. “Sit your cute butt back down in that chair, little lady.”

                Ellie groaned but took a seat again anyways. “Aw, come on, can’t we figure it out later? I’ve had a long day and this really hasn’t helped.” She folded her arms and let out an impatient sigh.

                “I know, darling, just… this is important. We need to figure out the rules and if we do that now I can just remind you about them later instead of us having to have the whole conversation then.” I looked her up and down as well as I could with the table in the way. “But I guess we could also take care of that tomorrow if you really don’t want to do it now.”

                She shook her head. “Nah, it’s fine. Let’s just get it over with.” Her hands ended up on the table and she leaned forward to rest her head on top of them. “You good with the usual rules?”

                I raised an eyebrow at her. “You sure about that? You wouldn’t prefer something a bit easier?”

                “It’s supposed to be a punishment, isn’t it? Lemme have it.”

                “Whatever you say, babe.” She watched while I scrawled up a quick note of what we were going to do and when, then I pulled out another sheet of paper and got to work making a more detailed outline of our plan. “So,” I said. “It’ll last from sunrise to sunrise, you stick to your normal schedule, no hands until after sunset, you have to be out of the house for at least six hours – you’re not working that day, are you?” I paused to watch her shake her head, then continued. “Then I’ll take you out for that, and of course you can’t make a scene in public. And then, well, obviously you can’t pee at all that whole time. I’ll wake you up about an hour before we start so that you don’t have to go in already full from overnight. Oh and uh, what did you want the leaking penalty to be? Drinking or more time?”

                “Let’s go with time.”

                “Right, so I’ll add… let’s say, five minutes to your wait every time you leak more than a couple of drops. That all sound good to you?” I looked up from the paper, pen no longer moving but still in hand.

                “Mhm.” She gave a weak little thumbs-up from her slouched position.

                “Great. What’ll you be wearing?”

                Elaria shrugged and looked off to the side. “I dunno. Maybe a skirt and hose? ‘cause I kinda feel like wearing pants but I also want to be able to show off and I need a skirt for that. And, I dunno, do you care what I have for a shirt? I’ll probably just throw on the first thing I have that matches and grab a coat or something to make it cuter.”

                “Anything… under the shirt?”

                “Probably, yeah.”

                “Damn.”

                Ellie’s eyes actually lit up for a second, and she stood up and slowly walked over to me. “Well, I know you’ll just tear through everything anyways,” she said, leaning in to plant a little kiss on my cheek. “What’s one more layer?” Then she straightened up again. “Now, seriously, I gotta pee.”

                As she walked off, I turned around and spoke with a teasing voice. “Aw, you can wait a few hours, can’t you?”

                She turned around and responded in the exact same tone. “Yeah, but I’m gonna go anyways just to annoy you. So there.” She stuck her tongue out at me before turning back around and finishing the short walk to the bathroom.

* * *

                True to my word, I was up well before the sun had risen on the day we’d scheduled our game. Elaria and I had been tangled up together in my bed that night, and getting free without disturbing her too much was quite the challenge – though I did intend to wake her up before sunrise, I still had some last-minute preparations to make, so she could sleep for a little bit longer.

                Once both of my feet were on the ground, I made sure to stretch thoroughly before shambling over to my bathroom, still only half-awake. A little splash to the face with cold water from the washbasin and a reluctant detour to sit on the toilet and relieve my overnight bladder was all I needed, so within only a few minutes I was right back in my bedroom again, carefully sneaking through to my wardrobe so as to not disturb Ellie before I needed her awake. I picked out my own outfit quickly enough – simple pants and a dress that went just past my knees, obviously covered by my white jacket – then headed out into the cold pre-dawn air towards Elaria’s house.

                I never liked the weather in this Kingdom. Summer was supposed to be starting and I was still huddling up into my clothes as well as I could to ward off the chill in the air. At the very least, though it wasn’t exactly small, Arodiin was a comfortably dense town, and Elaria and I didn’t live too far away from each other. After only a few freezing minutes I was at her door, which after confirming was not locked or barred I gently pushed open, careful to not disturb Ellie’s family. Not that they’d have an issue with me coming in whenever I liked, but it would still be rude to wake people up in a house that wasn’t even yours. Once I’d stepped inside I left the door cracked open to let in the night’s last bits of moonlight while I searched the little tables by the entrance for a candle.

                The door shut just as gently once I’d found and lit one, and I crept downstairs as quietly as possible, moving confidently like it was my own home. In the basement proper, I was no longer concerned with the amount of noise my presence would make, and walked quickly to collect what I’d come for. In one room, which Ellie had decorated as her own little personal chapel, I grabbed a notebook from a desk off to one side and replaced my candle with a lantern that was kept nearby.

                Lantern in one hand and diary in the other, I moved quickly – past a bathroom – to Ellie’s bedroom and straight to her wardrobe. I left the lantern on a conveniently-placed coat rack, and started pawing through her clothes to find something that matched what she’d told me she wanted to wear for the game. Her underwear wasn’t hard to plan out – I knew where she kept her panties and rummaged through them to find the one specific pair that she’d need. She didn’t have any white panties besides these, and technically these didn’t even count as white anymore. They were really more of a pale yellow by now. Gee, I wonder how that happened?

                I set those aside along with a long strip of cloth she could wrap her chest with, then turned my focus to the hard part of planning Ellie’s outfit. She wanted to wear hose under a skirt, which gave me a good deal of options and left me to answer some very important questions. Did I want her to wear something tight? Something that would _become_ tight after a few hours? Or did I, my oh-so-generous self, want her clothes to be as loose as possible? Which, come to think of it, wasn’t particularly loose, given what she’d ordered, but still. I had to make a decision.

                While I considered what would cover her bottom half, I grabbed a plain gray shirt and a thin coat, actually quite a bit like my own jacket, and set them aside. Then I looked through her collection of skirts – a short black pleated one, a long white one that was part of her temple uniform, one or two of mine that I’d left behind previously, and… a nice dark green skirt that would go down to right around her knees. That was the one!

                Now what would go under it? Nothing black, of course, since I’d need to see how wet she was if I wanted to properly determine if she’d earned a penalty for leaking. I could go with something tan or brown, but that sort of visibility was really rather hit-or-miss with those. So perhaps gray? A nice light gray wouldn’t hide very much at all if Elaria were to, say, spill something down her legs. Yep. Definitely gray. And… Yeah, why not? Something nice and tight that would show off the outline of her panties should something unfortunate happen to her skirt and cause it to be lifted up or something like that.

                So I folded up the clothes I’d picked out as well as I could – I was never very good at that, honestly – then stacked them up, tossed Ellie’s diary onto the top of the pile and set the lantern down on top of that. With both hands I picked up the stack from below and moved slowly and carefully back upstairs and over to her front door, where I only stopped long enough to leave the lantern behind and prop the door open enough for me to leave.

                The sky was just starting to get light when I stepped outside. It’d be sunrise soon, so I hurried back home and dropped everything off on a table near my fireplace before heading into my bedroom. The first thing I did was get out of those pants, which I’d only put on in the first place to protect against the morning chill. After all, it would be kind of hard to show off what was under my dress if there were pants in the way. But now that there weren’t, I went over and sat on the edge of the bed nearest to Ellie and reached out to give her a gentle shake.

                “Nnnnnh.” She just groaned and buried herself deeper within the sheets. I shook her again and she groaned louder, this time making it sound a bit like a whine as well. I looked down at her with a little grin on my face despite her resistance. She was always like this in the early morning and it was always cute. But the grin disappeared quickly once I’d reminded myself that we didn’t have much time before sunrise proper.

                “Dude, you’ve gotta wake up,” I said, prodding at her sleeping form through the sheets.

                She grumbled and managed to mutter, “Ten more minutes, hon…”

                I poked her again and spoke more firmly than before. “No. You need to get up now. Come on.”

                I heard a quiet groan, then she pulled one arm out from the comfort of the bedsheets and lazily held it out in my general direction. “Fiiiiiine.”

                Standing up, I grabbed her hand and tugged her into something of a sitting position. The sheets fell from her body and exposed her bare chest along the way, and she blinked slowly at me in her half-awake state.

“Looks like someone slept well,” I said, pushing her hair from her face then running a finger along the edges of her mouth clean her up a little bit.

                “Mmm.” Elaria looked around and yawned. “Why s’early?”

                “You didn’t forget, did you?”

                She looked at me with her mouth hanging open. “Huh?” Then she rubbed at her eyes and yawned again. “Uh… no. No, of… of course not. It’s game day.”

                “Alright then,” I said, gently patting her on the back. “Now get your ass off this bed and onto a toilet, ‘cause now’s your last chance and you _know_ I’m not going to go easy on you if you miss it.”

                Ellie leaned over away from me and fell back down, rolling over onto her back and giving me a vaguely mischievous look through her tired eyes. “What if I wanna go right here instead? Whatcha gonna do about _that_? Make me hold it all day? I’ve already gotta do that.”

                “I’ll make you wash the sheets, is what I’m gonna do.” I tried to sound strict and keep a straight face but I couldn’t help but crack a smile.

                She had a thoughtful look on while she processed that information, before eventually pushing herself up and throwing the sheets off of her naked body with a sigh. “Yeah, that’s not worth it.” She crawled out of bed and leaned in for a quick hug as soon as she was upright. I managed to sneak in a little kiss to her forehead when she moved to break it off. “You got my clothes already?”

                “Yep, they’re in the other room.”

                “Cool.” Ellie nodded and set off towards the bathroom. “I think I’m gonna stick to wearing this until after breakfast, though,” she added with a little giggle.

* * *

                An hour later, we were sat by the fireplace within which burned a small flame that I’d started for light and atmosphere more than heat. Ellie was now fully dressed and both of us were working on generous mugs of chocolate – she more than I, since I was waiting for mine to cool down some – that she’d insisted I let her prepare after I’d made us breakfast.

                 We’d both started off in chairs, but Elaria decided pretty quickly to slide out of hers and sit cross-legged on the floor, holding her cup of chocolate in her lap with both hands. Every so often she’d bring it up to her mouth and down large portions of it at once, and while I knew it was her favorite drink and she’d always done that, I was still concerned with how quickly she was drinking. It was, after all, just barely light out, and she’d have to survive until the _next_ sunrise.

                Not that I was actually expecting her to be able to do that anyways, though. The last few times we’d done this she only ever got as far as midnight or so, and I didn’t think this time would be any different. That didn’t mean it’d be any less fun, though, and I’d just end up pleasantly surprised by her abilities if she did reach the end.

                Even so I certainly didn’t want Ellie to move along too quickly. The challenge was for her to hold it for an entire day, and it wouldn’t be any fun for either of us if she drank too much in the morning and wet herself before noon.

                I heard her voice before I could raise my own concerns, though. “Oh, man,” she said suddenly and with a hint of excitement. “You know what would be really cool?”

                “Huh? What’s that?”

                “Waterproof enchantments.” She turned so that one of her arms rested on the seat of her chair while she faced me. “Y’know, I dunno if that’s even possible, but it’d be pretty useful!”

                “What, you mean, like, so you can piss all over my bed all you want and not have to bother with cleaning it up afterwards?”

                “No! No, of course not!” She was blushing, and she relented after I gave her an intense stare for a few seconds. “Alright, yeah, _maybe_ that’s where I got the idea. B-b-but still! If you could enchant things to be waterproof, you could do all sorts of things! You could make shirts that can’t get rained on or weapons that never rust.”

                I shrugged and took a careful sip of my chocolate to see if it had cooled enough for my tastes. “If it could be done, don’t you think someone would have already done it?”

                “Not necessarily. I don’t think something like that would be very high-priority for most enchanters when there’s usually another solution, or you could put a more useful enchantment on.” She looked into her cup and downed what I assumed to be the last drops of chocolate left. “Hey, maybe you should go learn water magic and see what you can do, eh?”

                “I can think of a few other things I’d rather do with that sort of magic,” I said with a smirk before starting properly on my own drink.

                “Oh yeah?” Ellie gave me the same look I was giving her. “Like what?”

                “Ah, nothing big or anything. Just some experiments with balloons. Little things like that, you know.”

                Elaria just barely failed to suppress a bit of a laugh. “Well, hey, I’ve got a balloon for you to study if you want to get a head start on that.”

                I gave a bit of a chuckle before responding with a more serious tone. “Yeah, well, I’m more worried that _you’re_ going to get a head start there. Don’t fill up too fast, now, kitten.”

                She casually stretched out her legs, still seated. “Oh, you don’t have to worry about me, darling.” With a wink and cheeky grin she added, “Not like you’d be all that disappointed if this happened to end early anyways.”

                “Oh yeah? I seem to recall giving you a very clear order, to do one very simple, specific thing. I don’t think I’d like it one bit if you couldn’t even follow just one simple command.” I tried to speak firmly while letting a bit of sarcasm shine through so she knew I wasn’t being serious.

                “Mm, but that’s not true, is it? I know you’re gonna _love_ watching me squirm no matter what the ending is.”

                “Maybe you’re right. But you still can’t fill up too fast, or you won’t spend enough time squirming.” I folded my arms. “And I’ll definitely be disappointed if I don’t get to see enough of that.”

                “Point taken. I’ll try to go slower now, but you know I can’t promise that if there’s going to be more chocolate involved.”

                I stood up and walked over to her, reaching down to ruffle her hair. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure a good girl like yourself will earn some more.” With a smirk, I added, “Or maybe not. We’ll see, won’t we?”

                “Yeah.” She looked up and me with a smile and after a quiet minute held out a hand, which I took to help her stand up. Then she fell forward, wrapping her arms around me and nestling her head into my shoulder. “Hey,” she said. “I love you, Azzy.”

                “Love you too, babe,” I said, running my fingers through her hair. “That’s… kinda outta nowhere though, don’t you think?”

                I felt her shrug. “Maybe. But I just felt like reminding you.”

                With a little chuckle, I gently pushed her chest to get her to break the hug. “Thanks for the reminder then,” I said before giving her a quick kiss and turning around to head back to my seat. Halfway there, though, I felt a sudden unnatural breeze against my backside, which made me jump and instinctively push my dress back down. I spun back around at the sound of giggling. “Oh, you cheeky little…” I leapt at her and she disappeared in a cloud of dust, rematerializing a few feet away.

                “Did I do something wrong?” She leaned forward a little with her hands behind her back, and spoke with a sweet taunting tone. “Guess you’ve gotta come catch me and teach me a lesson now, don’t you?” Then she turned around and started running, knowing I’d come after her.

                She led me all over the house, laughing all the way and teleporting out of my reach whenever I got too close, until she finally ended up perched on the edge of my bed.

                “Now I’ve got you,” I practically growled, jumping at Elaria and tackling her. She let out a playful shriek as we fell together, and a bit of a grunt when she hit the bed with me on top of her. Barely even looking, I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a little leather ring that I quickly worked around Ellie’s neck, immediately tugging on the leash that was already attached to pull her in for a passionate kiss.

                Her hands found their way to my back just as quickly, where they first pulled my jacket over my head and off my arms, then frantically got to work on the strings holding my dress closed. And since the hand with which I was holding her leash only left briefly so she could pull off my jacket, I had only one free with which to help her disrobe – so instead of trying to get her completely naked, I simply worked at getting her bottom half undressed, hiking up her skirt and tugging at what was below until she was exposed enough for me to work with. That hand stayed under her skirt from then on, and it didn’t take very long before we’d lost track of time completely.

* * *

                 We didn’t get dressed again until quite a bit after noon, by which point Elaria was already starting to fidget. She was writing in her little journal at my desk, and I was lying back on the bed, atop the covers on the half we hadn’t used.

                “Hey,” I said, sitting up and breaking what had been a long silence. “Wanna go-“ She didn’t look away from her diary, instead holding up one hand while she finished writing. Only once she’d set her pen down did she turn to look at me and prompt me to finish my thought. “Wanna go out for lunch?”

                “Uh, yeah, that sounds good.”

                “Great, ‘cause I need some food and you need to stay out of the house anyways.” I rolled out of bed and stretched, feeling the weak presence of my own bladder. It hadn’t been emptied since dawn, and the reminder of that fact was entertaining even if there wasn’t yet enough pressure for me to enjoy it fully. Pushing those thoughts aside for now, though, I walked over to the bedside table where Ellie left her collar after we’d finished, grabbing it and waving it in her direction. “You wanna wear this while we’re out?”

                “Sure, why not?” She walked over to me and took the collar from my hand, closing it around her own neck. Once it was on, I fed the leash – still attached – into her clothes and down one sleeve, so that it would be hidden but still available if I needed it. I gave it a few light tugs to confirm that I’d done it right and wouldn’t hurt Ellie by pulling on it, then quietly took her hand and led her straight to the door. The only stop we made on the way was so I could pick up a waterskin, mostly for myself to work on throughout the day, but also to keep Ellie from getting thirsty. And then, since there was obviously nothing else that needed to be done, we were off.

                It wasn’t far from my house to the local pub, and since it was still early afternoon, the streets were largely empty since everyone had something better to do than wander around. So Ellie and I had a little time to ourselves, and she chose to spend it clinging to my arm and nuzzling up to me as well as she could while moving. Neither of us felt the need to say anything, and she only broke off when we got to the pub and I held the door open for her.

                 The pub was nice and warm on the inside, and decorated to look friendly and comfortable. Stained wood floors and smooth walls with wood accents, and the occasional potted plant or hanging painting all coming together to create a nice homely feel. Immediately visible to the left was a large balding man attending the bar, and straight ahead, a table with a single occupant: a lady, right around Ellie’s age, in a short green dress and brown vest, her long blonde hair tied up into a tail behind her.

                She happened to look over to the door when we came in, and after taking a second to process who we were, she gave us a little wave. This time it was Elaria’s turn to take _my_ hand, and she gave me a little tug in that girl’s direction. I just sighed and followed her.

                “Hey Lysa,” she chirped, taking a seat to her friend’s left while I sat across from them both.

                “Hi, El. What are you guys doing here?” The other girl – Lysara – looked over at Ellie for a moment and I could tell her gaze got stuck on Ellie’s neck. “Actually, you know what, I don’t need an answer for that. I’ll just, uh…” She held out her hands and made little motions like she was physically searching for words. “Eh, you want me to buy you guys lunch?”

                “That’d be great!” Ellie put a hand on Lysara’s shoulder and leaned into her a little bit. I’d be furious if not for the fact that _this_ was the girl she called her sister – her twin sister, born five days after her to a set of entirely different parents – so little displays of affection like that wouldn’t do any harm. Still made me a little uncomfortable to watch, though. Elaria was _my_ kitten.

                “Fine with me,” I forced myself to respond.

                “Cool.” Lysara flagged down a waiter, and Ellie and I decided quickly enough what we wanted – nothing fancy, just some stew and a generously-sized beer for each of us. Lysara got herself a refill of whatever she’d been drinking.

                I caught Elaria’s eyes darting over in the direction of the bathroom once the drinks arrived. She noticed me watching, and instead looked down into her mug to avoid my admonishing gaze. Her cheeks were already starting to turn red, and she hadn’t even started on her drink yet.

                Lysara looked over at her and then at me with an uncomfortable look on her face. “I’m not… getting in the way of anything here, am I?”

                Ellie responded while I was still breathing in to give my own answer. “N-no, of course not! Just, you know… Just… out for lunch, right?”

                I quietly nodded, but stared at Ellie, the look on my face doing all my communicating for me. « _Dude, I thought we’d be alone._ »

                « _What am I supposed to do about that?_ » She responded with a sharp shrug and a questioning look. And with a subtle nod of her head towards Lysara, she seemed to add, « _She’s my sister. I can’t get rid of her like that!_ »

                I brought a hand up to my head. « _Not your sister_.» Then, with a shrug, I picked up my beer and got started on it. « _But okay._ » When I brought the mug away from my mouth, I gave it a little tap with one finger on the hand that was holding it. « _Don’t forget to drink._ »

                The response was an eye roll before Ellie grabbed her own beer. « _You don’t need to remind me._ »

                Lysara, meanwhile, seemed to have noticed the silent conversation and was alternating between looking at me and at Ellie, before finally turning to me. “Seriously, I’ll leave if I’d just end up bothering you. It’s no big deal.”

                “If she wants you to stay, you can stay,” I said. “For a couple of drinks, at least.”

                “Eh… One. One drink.” Lysara held up her mug. “I’ll finish this with you guys, then I’m out of here. I did _not_ come here to get drunk.”

                “Neither did we, but we can still have a good time.” I raised my drink in a bit of a salute, and before I could move it any further Elaria had picked up her own and bumped mine with it. I heard a soft giggle from Lysara as she joined in, and only then did all three of us start drinking together. Ellie was taking it slow and stopped first after just a second or two, then Lysara seemed to choke and started coughing, Ellie firmly patting her on the back to help out. I didn’t stop until I’d finished half of my drink, then immediately brought a hand up to cover my mouth when I realized that wasn’t a good idea.

                It only took a moment for me to feel better, and another moment after that for our food to arrive. And while the two “sisters” got themselves deep into a conversation, I ate quietly, watching Ellie, paying close attention to her body language. Her fidgeting was becoming more consistent, more regular, but still subtle. Once that beer worked through her system, she’d be in trouble.

                She was only about halfway done with it by the time my bowl was empty – mine was down to a quarter, and since I had nearly made myself sick downing half of it at once as soon as I got it, I’d been drinking a bit slower than I would have liked. I casually crossed one leg over the other under the table and got to work on correcting that, still keeping an eye on Ellie to make sure she finished her lunch and, more importantly, her drink.

                I hadn’t been paying much attention to the conversation the two were having, so it wasn’t until Elaria stood up to hug her that I noticed Lysara was getting ready to leave.

                “So, yeah, I’ll see you guys later, then.” She looked at me and gave a polite nod, and I returned a little wave.

                “Make sure to drop by the temple tomorrow,” Ellie chirped at her. “I’ve put some stuff together I think you’re gonna like.”

                “Oh, cool. I’ll definitely be there then.” Lysara started to turn around, but stopped and reached for her belt instead. “Almost forgot,” she said, pulling a few silver coins out of her purse and dropping them on the table. “I said I’d pay for you.” Then she gave a little wave and left.

                Elaria stood with her legs subtly shifting under her skirt, watching until the doors shut behind Lysara, and only then did she take her seat again. She took a little sip of her drink and squirmed in just the right way to look like the chair wasn’t quite right.

                “So, how are you doing?” I looked over at Ellie with a smirk before swirling my drink around and taking a few sips.

                She shrugged. “Eh. Bit more full than I expected to be right about now, and the huge beer really isn’t helping. But I’m sure I’ll be fine until evening at least.”

                “You’ve got to last a lot longer than just until tonight.”

                “Yeah, I know,” she said with a groan. “I’m not sure how I’m gonna be able to handle that. Hopefully there’s some trick or something I can come up with.”

                “The trick is to just not pee.”

                “Wow, I never would have thought of that. Thanks.”

                “Hah, did you expect me to say anything else?” I wiggled around a bit to get more comfortable. “But seriously, I dunno if there’s any tricks or magic or whatever that you can do. Just hope you can hold it.”

                “Yeah.” Ellie poked around at her stew while she spoke. “I’m just worried about when we go to bed, honestly. You know how that turned out the last few times we tried this.”

                “Well, we just need to find a way to get you to sleep even with… y’know, distractions. You’re smart, I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”

                “Hopefully.” She took a sip of her beer and went back to playing with her food.

                I watched her for a minute, finishing off my own drink, then finally made a comment. “You not gonna finish that?”

                “Guess not,” she said with a shrug. “Why, do you want it?”

                “Nah, just... You feeling okay?”

                She nodded and turned her attention to her drink. “Yeah, I’m a little tired, but other than that I feel great. Just not all that hungry, so, you know, I’m pretty much done here.”

                For a moment, I sat quietly watching her, trying to read her eyes especially, just to be sure nothing was wrong. “Well, that’s good,” I said eventually, “You, uh, still gonna finish that drink, or are you done with that, too?”

                Ellie lifted her mug and gave it a little shake. “I guess I could finish this, yeah.” With a light chuckle, she added, “It’s not much, so I don’t think my bladder will mind.”

                “As if its opinion matters anyways.”

                “Hah! Right? Stupid organ. What does it know?” Then she leaned back and downed what was left of her drink. “Alright! Time to go find something to do for the next five hours, right?”

                “Yup,” I said, my attention now on the coins Lysara had left behind – I had to count them to make sure it was enough, after all, and discovered that what was there could actually cover a decent tip on top of the meager cost of our fare. “So, you ready to go? Need a potty break before we leave?” As if it weren’t obvious enough that it wasn’t a real question, I’d also asked it in a teasing voice.

                Ellie smirked in response. “Of course not, I’m a big girl, I can hold it.” She walked around to my side of the table and latched onto my arm. “Now come on, lead me somewhere nice.” Her head slowly fell to lean against my shoulder. “I wanna go for a long walk through the woods, find a good quiet place where we can hang out for a while, just the two of us.”

                I reached up to pet her head and heard a satisfied little moan in response. “Sure thing, kitten. Let’s go see what we can find.”

* * *

                Fortunately, it wasn’t all that hard to find somewhere to go – Arodiin was surrounded by trees. It would be harder to find a direction we could walk in and _not_ get ourselves lost in the forest, and at the moment I wasn’t quite feeling up to putting in the effort to find such a direction. There was one specific place I wanted to go, but since Ellie had requested a long walk through the woods, we were gonna go get _lost_. I’d make sure we could get where I wanted us later, closer to sunset.

                I held Ellie’s hand while we walked out of town, her leash subtly wrapped around a finger so I could have control of it without it looking too obvious what we were up to. We followed the main road out into the woods to the east, and once the town walls were out of sight I pulled Elaria over to a hidden trail between the trees. The path itself was a decent size, but the way to get there wasn’t really visible unless you were looking for it, which meant it was perfect for us. Once we were a good bit down the trail, far enough from the road that if someone did happen to pass by they wouldn’t be able to hear or see anything, I stopped and let go of Ellie’s hand.

                I came around to her front and brought up one hand to feel her collar. “Hey kitten,” I said, “Whaddaya say we have some real fun with this, hm?” Without waiting for a response, I found where the leash entered her clothes and carefully worked on fishing it out while pretending to ignore Ellie’s occasional shifting around. She wasn’t enjoying being made to stand still, but it wouldn’t take long.

                Once the leash was free, I took proper hold of it and with the other hand reached over to run my fingers through Elaria’s hair. She gave a light giggle and followed with a deep breath. “So,” she said, the one word airy and drawn out. “Are we gonna go somewhere now?”

                “Yup.” I went around to stand behind her and put my free hand on her shoulder. “Wherever you want, babe. Lead the way.”

                “Oh, I get to decide?” I felt her tense up a little. “I thought you had somewhere in mind.”

                “No, not really. I was thinking later we could go to, y’know, our little spot up on that cliff, but for now I was just gonna wander around until we got kinda lost. Could still do that if you’d prefer, of course.”

                She looked over her shoulder at me for a moment, then turned her head back to face forward. “Eh. I guess it doesn’t make that much of a difference. I just wanna get walking, so… Let’s go?”

                I nodded and lightly pressed a hand into her back. “Let’s go.”

                “Yeah, uh… this way, I guess.” She started walking further into the woods, pulling me along with her. She was quiet, looking around and occasionally wiggling around suspiciously as well as she could while still walking.

                For a while I just watched her, following where she led and admiring the view. I spoke up eventually, but only once she started tripping over roots and the like fairly regularly. “You seem kinda distracted,” I said with a teasing voice. “I thought you’d be enjoying the scenery.”

                She looked over her shoulder for just a moment, blushing and still walking, though now a little more carefully and clearly trying not to dance too much now that I’d commented on it. “Aha, yeah… It’s the trees. I know I can still wait a while, but with the leash on and in the middle of the forest… It’s kinda like I’ve walked into the bathroom, y’know?”

                “Mhm. Your body thinks I’m gonna let you mark one of these trees, doesn’t it?”

                “Oh yeah. And, honestly, I _really_ wish I could… Man, it would be… so nice…” She shook her head quickly. “But I’ll be fine! It hasn’t even been twelve hours yet!”

                “Mm, confident, are we? That’s my girl.” I caught up with her just long enough to give her hair a quick ruffle. “I think that sort of positive attitude deserves a reward. Soon as we get home we’re gonna get you a nice big cup of chocolate.”

                She hesitated. “Great. And… when’s that gonna be?”

                “Definitely not until after sunset. I dunno if that’s exactly six hours but it’s close enough that I’ll say it counts for that rule. That’s not gonna be a problem, is it?”

                “Oh, no, of course not. Just curious.” She stopped briefly to rub her hands down the outside of each leg, probably trying to convince me that she was just trying to smooth out her skirt, then went right back to wandering around.

* * *

                She eventually ended up leading me around to where I was going to take us anyways – we came out of the woods somewhere a little north of town, on the slopes of a tall hill from atop which we could look out over the forest and, most importantly, get a brilliant view of the sunset. My plan had been for us to watch it together, so it was quite convenient that she’d brought us to exactly where we needed to be. She just seemed glad that she wasn’t surrounded by trees anymore.

                I reached out and gave her shoulder a gentle tap to get her attention when she tried to keep walking, and she stopped and turned around. Her legs were moving almost like she was still walking in place, but her feet never really left the ground. It was cute to watch, but also a reminder of my own fullness, a comfortably constant bit of pressure. I needed to come up with a way to deal with that, but for now I just pointed off in the direction of the hill, and Ellie turned her head to follow along.

                When she looked back at me, she nodded and I gave the leash a little tug to get her to start walking, and up the hill we went. Fortunately for both of us it wasn’t particularly steep, so it didn’t have any noticeable effects on the pressure we were both feeling. Well, not for me anyways – who knows what Ellie had been feeling at the time? She did seem to be shivering just a little bit, or perhaps I had just been imagining it. Either way she’d certainly be deliciously full come nightfall.

                At the top of the hill I directed Elaria towards a particular tree, and when we got there I handed her own leash over to her and slid down to sit against the tree. One hand casually rested in just the right place to tease the little bulge I was developing, and the other patted a spot on the ground next to me to instruct Ellie to sit down. She was more careful than I had been, maneuvering herself down in such a way that she wouldn’t have to bend over too much, but soon enough she was sitting cross-legged right next to me. I put an arm around her and pulled her closer, and she let her head fall onto my shoulder.

                It was still a good while before sunset, and for much of that time we simply sat quietly, with Ellie occasionally shifting around but not otherwise doing a whole lot. All the while the hand I had around her shoulder crept downwards to her waist. From there I reached over to the front and pushed her shirt up just a little bit, enough that my hand could gently rub at her belly just above the waistband of her skirt.

                I heard a little whimper from her as soon as my hand met flesh. “Don’t press too hard,” she said.

                “Oh, so I _can_ push on it? Good, I was actually wondering about that.” I put on a devious smile and my fingers pressed down into her bladder just a little bit – enough that she could feel it, but hopefully not so much that it’d really do anything.

                She let out a bit of a whining groan, but didn’t try to get me to stop. “I need to peeeeeee…”

                “I’m sure you do, babe. You’ll get your chance tomorrow, don’t worry.”

                “Mmn…” She wiggled around a little and put a hand over mine, so I stopped prodding her. “Honestly, I don’t think I can do it.”

                “What? Of course you can. It’s easy, you just don’t pee.”

                “Right, but seriously. It’s… so long. And I already gotta go… not _bad_ but, y’know, I gotta go. I don’t know how I’m supposed to make it through the night.”

                “Well you’ve never wet in your sleep, so I think you’ll be fine if you can just sleep through it.”

                “Uh, remember all the other times we did this?” She sat up a little straighter, pulling her head up from its resting place. “I was always too full to fall asleep. Even that time you wouldn’t let me get out of bed, there’s just… too much.” She put a hand up to her chin and looked to be as deep in thought as she could look while her legs shifted around. “Hey, actually… I might have an idea.”

                “No, you can’t go halfway then go to bed. You know that.”

                 “I was actually thinking that’s something I should try sometime, might be fun to see how I wake up. But no, that wasn’t my idea. My idea was…” One of her hands landed on my shoulder. “You.”

                “Is that so?”

                “Yeah! You know, ‘cause, it’s always easier for me to relax when we cuddle, and if I’m relaxed I can sleep. So if I’m not too full that I can’t relax no matter what, you should be able to get me to sleep and hopefully I’ll wake up after sunrise.”

                I nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense. Uh, doesn’t seem like we can do too much about that now, because I’m pretty sure you’re gonna be _really_ desperate when bedtime comes around.”

                “Not if that’s earlier! If we go to bed as soon as we get home, I think I’ll still be able to get to sleep and we can see how it goes from there. Just means we won’t get to do anything tonight.”

                “And it means you probably won’t get that extra chocolate.”

                “And that, yes. But other than that it’s a good plan, right? Can we try it?”

                I shrugged and let the hand I still had on her belly slide just a little bit down. “Sure, if you want to. I _would_ like to see what happens.” My hand slipped beneath the layers Ellie was wearing over her bottom half. “So as soon as we get home we put you to bed. And I guess I’ll just entertain myself all night by watching you wiggle around in your sleep.”

                “Aha, yeah.” Her breathing got faster as my hand got closer to its target. “I think… I’m not gonna be too dry if… if you keep that up.”

                “Don’t worry, I won’t count it against you as long as it’s the right kind of wet.”

                “Good to know,” she said quietly, following up with a little squeak as I found what I was looking for and got right to work teasing her there. She wasn’t exactly dry, but she’d have told me when she started leaking if that had been it.

                I brought my other hand over to cover her mouth while I played with her – we were technically in public, after all, and even though nobody really ever came out this way it was still best to be sure we wouldn’t attract any unwanted attention. Her breaths came fast and hot, and I could feel my palm getting a bit wet - but of course that was nowhere close to what the other hand was getting itself into.

                Her eyes closed and I could hear the muffled sounds of her moaning into my hand, and feel all the little movements of her lower body as she squirmed in response to what I was doing. Until she suddenly went stiff, some sort of yelp lost in my palm while one of her hands flew to grab my arm with a vice grip. I pulled my hand out from under her skirt and pretended to check my nails.

                “That… was… a bit too close,” she said once my other hand was out of the way. “Just… gimme a minute…” She groaned and knotted her legs, pushing down on the waistband of all that she was wearing with her eyes squeezed shut. Meanwhile I had a hand idly rubbing the inside of my thigh in response to the sympathetic increase in pressure I was feeling. Or maybe it was just the pressure that had always been there finally catching up and making itself obvious. “Okay,” she said eventually, following with a sigh. “All good. Still… dry, I guess.”

                I held up the hand that was still wet from playing with her and spoke with a teasing voice. “What’s all this, then?”

                “You know what I meant.”

                “Yes I do, kitten.” I leaned over and wrapped an arm around her. “And you’ve been a very good girl, not leaking at all even after waiting so long. So I think you deserve a little treat. We’re up here already, so what you’re gonna do now is sit right here and watch the sunset with me, hm? That sounds nice, doesn’t it?”

                She nodded and wrapped her arms around me in an awkward way that made it obvious she was trying not to lean into me too much and put more pressure where she didn’t need it. “I just hope it won’t take too long,” she said. “Kinda have to pee, y’know.”

* * *

                When the sun finally started to fall out of our sight an hour or two later, her “kinda have to pee” seemed to have escalated to a rather pressing need. Her legs were crossed and she had been continually shifting to new positions – and when I stood up and brought her to her own feet as well, she refused to stand still. And since I was getting pretty close to that point myself, I decided to grab her leash and let her use the movements she was already making to bring us home before we lost what was left of daylight.

                The initial downhill trip didn’t seem to be doing her any favors, since she wasn’t able to take smaller steps without falling over. I could understand that – by now I was definitely quite full; the fun sort of full that wasn’t quite bursting yet but still presented a very real risk of not getting home totally dry. But of course I didn’t have any intentions to show anyone that I was at that point, not even Ellie, since I had to set a good example for her and demonstrate how best to follow the rule that she’d need to keep up her normal posture and stride until we got home. She did quietly whine about it once or twice, but no _serious_ objections were ever raised and she did her best to keep walking by my side and present herself as if she weren’t full of at least twelve hours’ worth of drinks. Of course, I’d need to make sure all those drinks were still where they were supposed to be…

                … and that gave me an idea. With the town gate coming into view and the last light of the sun just starting to fade, I released Ellie’s collar and brought that hand down to grab hers. I gave a little tug and she followed me off the road and just a little bit into the bushes along its edges. Her only protest manifested as marching in place when I told her where to stand, and with some obvious effort those movements stopped too when I added that she needed to stand still.

                “Now,” I said, looking around to make sure there was nobody around to see us. She was still bouncing a little, but it wouldn’t get in the way of what I wanted to do – the main thing I wanted to do, anyways. Dancing around like that would have been great, but I’d resolved to hide my situation from her so I simply had my legs pressed together and hoped she wouldn’t be paying attention. “Lemme see.”

                She raised an eyebrow but grabbed the hem of her skirt anyways, bending at the knees ever so slightly. Then she hesitated. “Out here? You sure?”

                I just shrugged. “We could do this at home if you want.”

                Ellie looked to be in thought for a moment, then shook her head and tightened the grip she had on her skirt. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath, then in nearly one motion she straightened up, widened her stance, and lifted her skirt just high enough that I could see a bit of her belly – the little patch of skin that was being stretched out by the mass of liquid just beneath it. She kept her eyes closed and pressed her hands together, scrunching up her skirt and making sure there’d be plenty of wrinkles to work out of it later. Occasionally she’d let out a light whimper in response to the urges to release brought on by her new position.

                Fortunately, according to my rudimentary visual inspection, she had yet to actually give in to any of those urges, but just looking for a wet spot on her tights wouldn’t be enough and we both knew it. I’d need to see what her clothes were just barely concealing. I’d predicted right that morning – in the dying daylight I could make out the outline of her underwear and could easily have gotten lost imagining how her bladder must have felt constricted by all that.

                I stepped a little closer to her and gently laid a hand on her hip. My thumb was toying with her waistband. “Do you mind?”

                “Make it quick.” Her eyes were still squeezed shut, and her breathing was a bit heavier than normal from the effort of keeping other parts in the same state.

                With a nod I knew she couldn’t see, I grabbed her tights with both hands and pulled them down to her knees, promptly being rewarded with a little sigh now that the pressure they’d been applying had been relieved. In my doing so I lowered myself into a squat, and was promptly reminded by a quick little splash of warmth that I had failed to prepare for the consequences of entering such a position. The reminder caused my mind to wander for but a moment, considering what might happen if I were to unleash my flood right there. Would she be able to hold it? Would she lose it completely or just let out a few spurts or a little stream? More importantly, wouldn’t it feel great to succumb to the pressure of so much liquid begging to come out, whether it be into my clothes, on the ground, or into a toilet?

                Another leak reminded me that, yes, it would, but this was not the time. So I took one hand and gave myself a little squeeze while I looked up at the pale yellow cloth hiding the treasure between Ellie’s legs. The old stains on her panties were too many to count, but there was one spot that was clearly freshly-wet. I was confident that I knew what it was, but couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tease Elaria about it. “That had better be juice I’m seeing there.”

                “It should be, but if I have to stand like this for too much longer I’m definitely going to add something else to it.”

                “Well then let’s get you dressed up again and head back home, darling.” I stood up quickly, pulling Ellie’s pants with me and carefully returned them to their natural compressing position. She groaned but didn’t make any sudden movements, and as soon as my hands were out of the way she dropped her skirt and quickly ran a hand down one leg to look like she was trying to smooth it out.

                “Yeah,” she said, sounding surprisingly composed for someone who was still shifting her weight between each foot and giving little bounces every now and then. “I wanna get to bed.”

                I leaned in to give her a little kiss then grabbed her leash again. “Lead the way.”

* * *

                As soon as I’d shut the door behind us, Elaria dropped her act and shoved both hands between her legs, leaning back against the nearest wall and moaning while she twisted up her legs then unwound them again. One of my own legs was shaking and I was trying to resist the temptation to put a hand up my dress while I got all the lamps burning and watched her fight with herself for control over her own body.

                Suddenly she lifted one foot and slammed it down, straightening up and breathing deep while she slowly pulled her hands from where they were. “I’m okay,” she said. “That was kinda close but I’m fine now.” Then she kicked off her shoes and tossed me her coat, which I hung up alongside my own.

                I watched Elaria let her skirt fall to the ground and step out of it, leaving it where it fell and pulling off her shirt to drop it in the same place. She unwound the cloth covering her chest and added that to the pile as well, taking an exaggerated breath as if it were her lungs that had been bound up all day. My legs were subtly crossed and my eyes stuck on her as she put on a cheeky smile and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her tights, turning around just enough that when she pulled them down a bit I could see the full extent of the roundness in her lower belly. Then she slid them the rest of the way down her legs and turned so I could only see her back.

                Except for her collar, she was only wearing one thing now, the pale yellow underwear that had always been my favorite on her. I only enjoyed them more now that they’d been scarred by years of abuse, each of our games adding another yellow spot to it that I could never wash out completely. It was a proud tradition that dated back to the day I introduced her to playing like this – the very last day those panties showed off their original pure white color.

                These, too, she removed, bending over much more than she needed to and apparently instantly regretting doing so. With her panties only down as far as her knees, her legs buckled and a hand quickly blocked my view of anything particularly interesting. She gradually got her legs straightened out again but her hand stayed where it was, her other working her underwear the rest of the way down and tossing them into the pile of discarded clothes she’d made.

                Finally she straightened up and turned around, the look she was trying to pull off by putting her hands on her hips sabotaged by how her legs were pressed together and occasionally twitching. “Coming to bed?”

                “Yeah, I’ll be right there.” I looked her up and down, my gaze catching for a while on the dome concealing her bladder and the space just below there which would eventually be the source of her own personal river. “You sure you don’t want a cup of chocolate before bed or anything? I think you definitely deserve a little treat like that for being such a good girl today.”

                She stood and swayed quietly in response, no doubt considering whether she’d be able to fall asleep with more liquids in her system and whether she’d last the night if she did. “Eh, sure,” she said eventually. “I guess I have to write a bit about today anyways before I forget the details.”

                “Great. You go make yourself comfortable and I will be there in just a little bit.” I stepped closer to her and ruffled her hair then reached down to find the buckle keeping that leather band around her neck. She swatted my hand away before I could touch it.

                “I want it to stay on.”

                “You’re gonna wear it to bed?”

                “Yeah, why not?” She took hold of her own leash and wrapped it around one hand. “If my plan is gonna work, I have to be as comfy as possible and this is part of it. Not to mention,” she added, giving herself a little tug. “I can’t run off and go potty early if you’ve got this.”

                “Fair points.” I reached around with both hands and gave her ass a little squeeze. “Now go plant your cute butt in my chair and make sure your diary talks about all the fun we had today.”

                “Yes, ma’am,” she chirped, leaning in to give me a peck on the cheek before hurrying off to the bedroom.

                For once I didn’t spend all that much time watching her leave, instead heading straight for the hallway that led to the kitchen so I could make her favorite drink. I only hesitated once I came to the curtain that separated the kitchen from the rest of the house. In that moment I looked across the hall to the door to somewhere else I really did quite need to be – a door that for some reason had been left wide open and was presently allowing me to see straight across to the toilet. I felt a few drops warm up the cold spot on my underwear but shook my head and passed through the curtain.

                It wasn’t exactly hard to brew chocolate, but in this particular instance the preparations required were torturous. There was wood in the stove already, but I still had to bend over to light it and toss a little more in for good measure. Filling a pot with water forced me to constantly shift my weight between each leg while I considered what else I’d rather be filling pots with. Setting it to boil was little more than a reminder that I was carrying a pot of boiling golden water inside me, one that was just about ready to be taken off the heat.

                A wave of pressure reminded me just how ready that was, and I bent over with both hands pressed between my legs. When the wave subsided and I straightened up again, there was a little dark spot on the front of my dress. My hand drifted to the waterskin on my belt and found it to be empty. At least I knew _why_ I was so much worse off than Ellie despite having a far larger and stronger bladder than her. There had been a lot in there, but now the skin was empty and I was not, and with nothing to do while I waited for the water to boil I had the perfect chance to correct that if I wanted to.

                I lifted up my dress with one hand and with the other rubbed myself gently through my underwear. I didn’t want to, but I needed to, and that need felt too good for me to give in. But the need was also enough that it’d feel almost as good to let it out. Even right where I was standing – just let go and allow myself to spray down the kitchen floor with the awesome power of a bursting bladder.

                Another involuntary squirt of escaping urine almost convinced me to submit to the promise of such a great feeling, but I still had enough sense to get things under control for at least a little bit longer. I really did need to go badly enough that causing a spill in the kitchen wasn’t entirely out of the question, but I also knew that despite how close I felt to bursting, I’d likely be able to wait until after Ellie went to sleep if I just stopped trying to get off to what was going on inside me.

                But that would be no fun. Real fun would be drinking more and tightening my belt until the pressure became too much – which certainly did sound very appealing, but there was a much cleaner way to have some fun easily available to me. That would have to do until I could find out how Ellie’s situation would resolve itself.

                So I removed my hand and rushed out of the kitchen and across the hall, kicking the bathroom door shut as I passed by. Once I was in front of the toilet I spun around and reached under my dress, having just started to pull down my underwear and move into a seated position when an idea occurred to me. My panties were promptly restored to their proper position and I sat down, making sure to keep the back of my dress out from under my ass.

                I shut my eyes and leaned back with a sigh, lifting the front of my dress up with one hand while the other first massaged my rock-hard bladder before my fingers found their way into my underwear and myself. I was hardly stationary, writhing and jerking about in response to the pleasure and the feeling of an imminent flood. It didn’t take long for my hand to become soaked from warm jets warning of cracks in the dam. The hand that had been holding my dress instead went under it and up to my chest.

                Then a lot of things happened almost at once. I was vaguely aware of the whistling of the pot across the hall, and in myself I felt tension then pure relaxation. With a moan I slid into a bit of a slouch and finally pulled my soaked hand out, absentmindedly wiping it off on my dress. Then I surrendered to the relief, breathing deep and slow for a minute or two while the torrent pouring through my underwear gradually died down to the piddling of saturated fabric. That’s when I stood up, my weak and trembling legs forcing me to sit down again for a second before trying again. This, of course, just meant now I was dribbling onto the floor instead of into the toilet, but that could be cleaned up easy enough.

                Only then did I finally reach under my dress and slide my underwear down to the floor. They were thoroughly soaked, and not just from one source either. I was almost proud of it, but with the boiling water in the kitchen complaining that I hadn’t done anything with it yet I didn’t have time to relish the pride. The underwear got tossed onto the bit of bench that was technically part of the toilet but wasn’t usable as one unless you wanted to sit in your own puddle.

                Then I quickly washed up and hurried back across the hall, shutting the bathroom door on my way out as one last obstacle for Ellie to overcome in the morning. An imperceptively mild inconvenience normally, a door in her way would serve as one last test if she really could hold on long enough for it to be an issue – and if she couldn’t then it would simply serve to delay her getting into the bath.

                In any event, now that I was empty it was much easier to finish what I’d gotten started, and before long I had a big cup of chocolate in hand as I walked over to the bedroom. When I got there I found Ellie exactly where I’d told her to be – in a chair at my desk, scribbling away at her journal. The only difference was she was now wearing a white nightgown just a little too small for her and some pink panties, which she seemed to be doing a good enough job keeping dry. The rhythmic wiggling she was doing looked like it was helping. I just set the cup down on the desk without saying anything, knowing she wouldn’t respond anyways, and headed off to get changed myself.

                At least, I had intended to put something else on, but once my dress was off and in a basket of stuff that needed washing and I was looking at my naked form in the mirror, I decided to stay just like that. I did fix up my hair a little, since it had of course gotten itself a bit out of order after a full day of fun, but that was it. Ellie was still writing when I got back, so I sat down on the edge of the bed with my legs crossed and my hands folded in front of me while I waited for her to finish up.

                Soon enough she seemed to be satisfied with her description of all the day’s excitement, so she put her pen down and shifted her focus to me and the chocolate. She turned her chair around to face me and held her cup with both hands, letting it rest in her lap when she wasn’t drinking. I noticed she was emulating the position my legs were in, though hers seemed to be squeezed together rather than just crossed casually, and the foot of the top leg was swinging around as if that’d make her new drink get to her bladder slower.

                “You know, I think it’s pretty good that we spent all that time walking around,” she said before taking another big sip. “Got me nice and tired.”

                “That is good.” I leaned back a little and put my hands out behind me for support. “Hopefully you won’t even notice how much pee is in you and how much it wants to come out. Just drift right off to sleep as relaxed and comfortable as if you’d just got out of the bathroom after letting all that pressure fade away in a nice strong stream you’d been holding in all day…”

                Ellie tied her legs up tighter. “Do you really have to tease me like that?” And then, likely ignoring all rational thought in her that was telling her not to do it, she brought her cup up to her mouth again and drank.

                “Yes. Yes I do.” I straightened out my legs for a second to give them a good stretch. “You’re just lucky I went for a pee before I made you that chocolate. Otherwise I’d totally be using the chamberpot right now, and _that_ would be beyond teasing. I had to go so bad, listening to that would just be torture.”

                “I really don’t want to hear about that.” And yet she still took another little, nervous sip of her chocolate.

                “Shame,” I said, falling down to lie on my back with my hands under my head and my legs bent so my knees were raised. “Felt really good.”

                “Good for you, then.” She spoke quietly and sounded distracted. I didn’t need to see where she was looking to know that her attention was divided between keeping her bladder in check and enjoying the view that I was giving her with this new position. “I’m, uh, almost done with this.” Her words were followed by the faint swishing of her drink as she gave it a little shake for emphasis.

                “You know you don’t have to finish it all, right?”

                “Oh come on, it’s chocolate.” She sounded offended. “You give me chocolate and I am gonna drink it all even if it kills me.”

                “Or kills your bladder.”

                “O-or that! Yeah. Seriously though you’re nuts if you think I’m gonna leave any of this behind.”

                I rolled over to lie on my front. “We’ll see who’s nuts in the morning.”

                For a minute she didn’t say anything, but then I heard her slam her cup into my desk and almost immediately afterwards the bed shifted under me as she landed on it. “Wonder which one of us is crazier? You for coming up with this whole game or me for agreeing to it?”

                “We’ll be crazy together, kitten,” I said, rolling over again and moving so my head was on a pillow. Then I indicated with one finger for her to come to me, and with both hands patted the bed on either side of my body to indicate where exactly I wanted her. She got the message and crawled over to me, kneeling with a leg on each side of me and her butt resting exactly where it would have squeezed the piss out of me five minutes prior.

                I reached up to her and she spoke quickly. “Don’t touch my…” But she went silent when I grabbed her leash. Admittedly I was very tempted to give her bladder a poke but I wasn’t about to pretend that I didn’t know exactly what she was trying to say.

                With a little tug of her leash I pulled her in close. “Goodnight, sweetie,” I whispered. “Don’t you dare wet my bed. I’ll be right here all night to help you hold it if you wake up before morning and you feel like you’re about to have an accident.”

                “I won’t,” she insisted. “I’m not gonna tinkle even a little bit until I have permission. Even if it’s an emergency I’ll just hold it until you say I can go potty again.”

                “Confident kitten.” I ran my free hand through her hair and brought it around to rest on her cheek. “Now get some sleep.” As soon as I let go of her leash she rolled off of me and curled up by my side, her hands now pressing against herself to recover from the straddling position she’d just been in. I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her, pressing myself against her back and feeling every little motion whenever she twitched or squirmed, gradually slowing down and eventually mostly stopping when she finally fell asleep.

                And that was the easy part taken care of.

* * *

                Until I drifted off myself, I could feel Elaria shifting around every so often, turning around and trying out different positions in her sleep to see if she could find one that kept her comfortable and minimized her need to pee. I’m not sure how successful that search was, but it must have turned out well enough because the next time I saw her she was leaning over me with her hands on my shoulder.

                “Come on,” she said, urgency clear in her voice. “It’s dawn already and I feel like I’m gonna explode.”

                I reached up with one hand and grabbed the leash that was dangling right by my face. “Can’t have you doing something like that, hm?” When I moved to sit up she got out of the way, sitting on the bed with her legs folded under her and her whole body constantly shifting around. Her hands found their way behind her back once they were off me, even though I hadn’t told her she couldn’t use them. “Come on, let’s get you on your feet,” I said, holding out my free hand for her to take.

                With her hand in mine I hopped off the bed and helped her to crawl out as well. She had to take a moment to remember how to stand up properly, but soon enough she was standing in front of me as close to the doorway as she could. Then without being prompted to, she suppressed her dancing long enough to lift up her shirt and separate her legs enough for there to be just a tiny space between them. “Here, look,” she said, proud and yet eager to move on. “All dry.” She turned around and pushed the back of her shirt up as well. “See? Not a drop on them. But I swear I am _this close_ to doing a lot more than just a few drops!”

                “I’m not convinced. I think you can last longer still.”

                “You promised I could go at sunrise!” She turned around with an annoyed look on her face. “It’s… probably a bit after sunrise now. It’s time to _go_!” Her dancing came back in full force and with both hands she pushed the hem of her shirt down to cover her panties as much as possible.

                I took a few steps towards her. “Just show me one more thing and then I’ll let you go.”

                She groaned. “Fiiiiine.” Turning so her left side was facing me, she lifted her shirt again and crossed her legs as tightly as she could while still standing upright. “Is this what you wanted? It’s huge, right? I’ve never been this full. I’ve never gone to bed so full and now I’ve got to go worse than I ever have before and are you going to let me go or will I need to have an accident to prove I’m about to wet myself _if you don’t let me go right now_?”

                That got a little chuckle out of me, and I got even closer to her as she dropped her shirt again and turned towards me with a hand between her legs and both legs constantly moving. “Yeah, just a second,” I said, reaching up to her collar once she was close enough for me to feel the heat of her breath on my skin. “You’ve been so good, you know? I didn’t think you could do it.”

                “I haven’t done it yet,” she said quietly while my hands fiddled with her collar. As soon as it came off, she leaned in for a brief kiss then turned around and hobbled out towards the bathroom. Each step was carefully-planned, but still she moved quickly, and I kept pace with her the whole way.

                She stopped before the bathroom door and reached out to grab the handle. Then she suddenly groaned and leaned forward, the hand between her legs tightening its grip and the other hand coming to rest on the doorframe above her head. The sound of her heavy breathing almost overpowered the faint splashing between her legs that lasted for only a second before she got herself under control. She whined and pressed the top of her head against the door, her eyes watering and a tear joining the tiny puddle she’d made.

                “Hey, are you okay?”

                She whined. “I dunno if I can wait five minutes…”

                “Does it hurt?”

                She straightened herself up a bit, her dancing feet splashing around in her puddle. “Not anywhere it shouldn’t.”

                I raised an eyebrow. “What the f-uh… What’s that supposed to mean?”

                “It means… if I can go five minutes without making a flood… five minutes isn’t gonna kill me. I’m not feeling anything wrong, y’know…” Her free hand gestured somewhere in the area of her lower back then wedged itself between her legs.

                My arms folded and I put on a serious expression. “I think you should just go now.”

                “What?” She looked at me, surprised. “But I’m so close!”

                “You’ve done more than enough. You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

                “I’ll be fine!”

                “Dude, don’t make me say it.” Usually she would be the one to call things off that way – I’d only do it when it was obvious she was pushing herself too far for it to be fun, and for as wonderful as the sight of her dance was, it wasn’t worth her health.

                She huffed. “Fine… nghh.” Another little splash accompanied her grunting. “C-can we at least just do one more thing?”

                The stern look on my face didn’t change. “What?”

                “I… I wanna see how long I can hold it when I’m on the toilet.”

                I looked at her for a moment, then shrugged. “Fine. But you have to get in there right this second, and I don’t want to see you putting off your bathroom breaks for the rest of the month.”

                Her face lit up and she nodded, pulling a hand out and leaning against the door. She turned the handle and pushed the door open with her body weight all at once, then stumbled a bit to correct herself before waddling over to the toilet. I followed her in, and she turned around to look at me. “Little help here?”

                She didn’t ease up on her dancing, but brought her hands out from between her legs only to shove them right back where they were, this time on the inside of her underwear. It wasn’t easy, but I pulled them far enough out of the way that she could sit down and not worry about getting them any wetter than they already were. As soon as I took my hands off of them she practically fell down into a seated position and wrapped her legs around each other.

                I wasn’t done yet, though. I leaned in close and grabbed at her shirt, pulling it up a bit and causing her to raise her soaked hands with a whine. Those went right back to where they were as soon as I’d pulled the shirt off completely, and then she was left in what I had to admit was an extremely interesting position. Naked, on the toilet, hands buried in her crotch and her legs wound up while she tried not to pee. From what I could hear she wasn’t trying hard enough, her body letting out short frequent spurts now that she didn’t need to hold on anymore.

                And yet she still was. There was a bit of space to sit down next to her, so I took a seat and started rubbing her bare back with one hand. My own bladder started complaining now that I was technically sitting on a toilet, demanding that I get rid of what I’d accumulated the night before, but Elaria’s was the important one right now.

                She was struggling with it. She didn’t want to let go, but her body was trying to force her to – at least there was no need for me to worry about her getting locked up from holding for too long – and she did not seem to like it one bit. Her breathing was heavy and she was constantly groaning and grunting. Her teeth were grinding together and though I couldn’t see her hands in any detail I could imagine her knuckles were going white from the pressure she was trying to apply. All that effort not to stop peeing, but to keep from _completely_ losing control. For now.

                Then she suddenly moaned and I heard a brief stream force its way through her fingers. She stopped it for a moment but then simply sighed and leaned back, surrendering to the desires of her overfilled bladder. She took slow, deep breaths, and when I pressed myself up against her side she leaned over and let her head rest on my shoulder. Her hands stayed where they were, but seemed to loosen up some now that their service was no longer needed.

                After a minute she let out a drawn-out moan, the stream beneath her still going strong. I wrapped one arm around her shoulder and let the other rest on her belly to see if I could feel her balloon deflate. And that was the position we stayed in for a long time, even when the raging torrent had subsided to a trickle and then to nothing. We just sat together, me holding her close and her panting with her head resting on me. Eventually I reached down to grab one of her dripping hands, and as soon as I did so her breathing seemed to stabilize and she opened her eyes.

                I looked down at her and she looked up at me, then just muttered, “That was intense.”

                “Yep.” I pulled her a little closer in a bit of a hug and she sighed again. “You’re gonna need a bath. I can just let you sit here and rest while I get one ready.”

                She made a disapproving sound and pressed up against me even more.

                “Or we can just cuddle while you’re sitting on the toilet. That works too, you weirdo.”

                Her only response was a contented sigh.


End file.
